RIP or Go Mad
by D the Knight
Summary: A year after the defeat of Asura the madness is finally dissipating, but people still go corrupt, right? For reasons of their own four students enroll in the DWMA and as they hold secrets from each other their friendship is strained. However, a new Black Blood user may spell out bigger problems? Co-written by Turtlekorn
1. Lucky Break

**R.I.P. or Go Mad**

**Frevel City, NY. Mid-Night, one year ago...**

In the dark the shimmering red liquid on the street was oddly alluring. **COME BOY, LET US SPEAK SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE**. The the crimson moved along the asphalt and I followed it. Only an hour after school but looking at the sky you'd think it was mid-night, I couldn't even find that stupid laughing moon. _A light?_ I thought catching a large green glow from an alley.

I walked into the alley thinking I was off the sanguine trail, so caught up in the green that I didn't even notice the trail curved in the same direction. **PLEASE, CONTINUE.** As I peered around the corner I found a floating green ball with a small tear on what I assumed to be a face. Looking around I saw no immediate danger and approached it. I proceeded to do a lap around it, viewing it from every angle. At certain points small chains could be seen holding it in place. **I'M HOLDING IT FOR YOU.**_ This is a soul, isn't it? Does that mean somebody's dead?_ I asked myself. Deciding to call authorities I pulled out my cell phone. **WHY CALL IT IN? YOU COULD HAVE IT ALL TO YOURSELF.**

I stopped halfway through dialing the number for the police. Before I knew it my phone was back in my pocket and my arm was out stretched towards the helpless soul. Retracting my hand, I hesitated. _C'mon D, there are rules against eating human souls._ **RULES? IF YOU EAT THAT SOUL YOU CAN DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU PLEASE.** I blinked and suddenly felt something warm in my hands. Opening my eyes I found was the soul, still held in place by the chains.

_I'm not an Kishen egg._ **WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A KISHEN?** Weapons aren't supposed to eat human souls. That was the rule I had heard since I found out I was a demon weapon. Even so, I was unable to loosen my grip on the soul. No matter how much I tried my fingers kept the soul trapped in place._ I will not become a Kishin and infect the world with that stupid madness._

**ONCE AGAIN, NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BECOMING A KISHIN.** Through my struggling my hand lurched forward, easily snapping the small chains holding the soul in place. **YOU ARE DAMIAN LEX, THE DEMON CHAIN.** I felt my jaw drop, and head go back. **AND YOU WANT TO BREAK ALL THE RULES!** I could feel the soul touch my tongue and I hated it. **DELICIOUS, ISN'T IT?** I couldn't stop, my body was moving of its own accord and all I could do was scream. So I did. "Gaaaaah!"

**Espiazione Island, NY. Present...**

"Prisoner number 2504, it's time." The guard says rattling the bars with his nightstick. "Wake up."

"But I was having my favorite dream." I sarcastically yawned. "And by the way my name isn't 'Prisoner number 2504', it's Damian." Getting up from my bed I looked out my cells window to the yard. _A night just like back then, except that stupid moon's laughing just like it should be._ After stretching I walked up to my cell doors and the guard waved to his left. A buzzer sounds and the metal bars slide open. The instant I got into the hallway the guard tightly grabbed my arm. "Oh come on, I have to do everything in cuffs and now I can't even walk to my death without you holding me?"

"Those handcuffs are the only thing stopping you from turning into a weapon. Besides, you may be eighteen but your more trouble than the other inmates." He answers. "Every time that your cell has opened, you've tried to breakout."_ Well, I've gotta give him that._ I had been on death row since two weeks after 'that incident', and I had attempted to breakout approximately three hundred and twenty times.

"Well if the 'justice system' would hurry up and come through, I wouldn't even be here." I sighed as we got closer to the room where I'll be legally murdered.

"And another thing, you've claimed innocence more in one year than the others do in five." I thought about saying 'that's because I actually didn't do it.' but I figured that'd be the same as saying the other people here are all guilty. They could've been in the wrong place at the wrong time just like me. "You were caught red-handed. The police found you with a strong human soul in your mouth."

"Look, I didn't-"

"Whatever, your lucky they stopped you from swallowing it or the DWMA would've taken care of you." He nagged as though my situation here was so much better. If I had eaten the soul then some meister weapon team would've taken me out. Now the state's going to do it instead. _Doesn't make much difference to me, matter a fact being killed by Death sounds more fun._ Choosing not to continue this conversation further I remained silent until we reached our destination.

We made it to a solid wood door, the first door that I've seen with a knob instead of bars since I've been here. As the guard put the key in the door I felt my heartbeat become heavy. _What the hell?_ I wondered hoping he couldn't hear the thuds from my chest. _I knew this was coming, I can't be scared._ The white walls and lights went black and the brown door lit blue. It was like someone was showing me the negatives for the prison. My pulse got even heavier and I found it difficult to move. "Demon Chain?" From seemingly nowhere a female voice flows into my ear. I could see that the guard was saying something but it wasn't him I heard. "Demon Chain, do you… want to die?"

"No." I answered aloud, though I'm pretty sure the voice is in my head. "There's a lot I want to do." The door to my execution chamber opened and the guard pushed me forward.

"Good, me either." The voice replies. I searched my memories for any voice that matched this one that just appeared in my head. I found nothing, the voice was too beautiful for me to compare it to anything else. _So why does it know me?_

I felt myself being strapped down to a standing-table and my handcuffs removed. I tried to transform but the restraints seemed to work the same way as the handcuffs leaving me unable to do anything. The mouths of the people in the room continued to move but I still couldn't hear them over my own heart and the girl's voice. "Why's my heart beating so quickly, they didn't even inject me yet."

"Don't be silly," The voice giggled. "that's not your heart." I don't know why but that happy tone was contagious, I even laughed a bit.

"What is it then?" I asked but after finishing my question the answer suddenly struck me.

An answer which we spoke together. "That's the sound of our souls resonating." The natural colors of the world came back in waves before becoming solid. All happening just in time for me to be blinded by sunlight coming from a large hole that appeared in the wall. The guards reacting quickly drawing pistols and pointing them to the breach as an alarm sounded. A girl wearing a black Mardi Gras style half-mask stepped through with a sign hanging from the high collar of her jacket. 'Will you be my weapon?' Sadly, that wasn't even the strangest part. _What the hell? When I looked out of my cell it was night... wasn't it?_


	2. Who is Ciel?

**Espiazione Island, NY. Afternoon...**

'Will you be my weapon?' That is what was written on the small dry-erase board. Since I was the only weapon in the room I assumed it was addressed to me.  
"Um... I guess." I said over the blaring alarm. "But you know they're gonna stop you." I add referring to the prison guards who still had their guns aimed for her.

"Dont move!" One of them yelled. She didn't move and remained silent. Through the mask and high collar I couldn't see her face but I sensed she was expressionless. Soul perception isn't exactly my forte but my instincts told me she was dangerous. _She's about to kill them._

The guard who escorted me here began to step towards her slightly lowering his aim. "You're coming with me."

In a flash I felt something bump the table and I watched as the guards toppled to the floor. Looking up I saw the girl standing above me. "Um... Hi?"  
She slanted her head as if she was confused, then pointed to a her sign I notice the message changed. 'I'm going to get you out.' She looked around before locking her eyes back to me. I blinked and she was suddenly standing besides me tugging at my restraints. _And I thought the people in here were strange._

Before I knew it, I was free to move about and stood with my liberator. "Who ar-"  
She placed a finger over my mouth, silencing me while she wrote something new. 'Can you turn into a weapon?' Before I could ask why I was answered by the sound of people trying to force the door open.

Looking at the locked entrance I notice its been barricaded by a table. _When did she put that there?_ "Good question." I answer full of uncertainty. It had been a year since the last time I transformed. I wondered if my body still knows how. Pointing my fist at the nearest solid wall I concentrated._ If you're gonna act like steel trap, why not look like one?_ I asked myself. I felt a familiar empty space between my hand and fingertips and knew I was back. Impressed with my retained abilities I looked at my hand, three layers of a silver chain replace my knuckle. I looked at my new employer, the mask still covering her face leaving me without out a clue on how impressed she was.

_Alright, so I can still punch people in the face. But…_ This time I concentrated on my entire body. I shrunk down to a total of eight, two centimeter thick chain links. "Just so you know this isn't-"  
As I tried to clarify my weapon form to her she held up another sign 'I know.' After reading the sign the door burst open and more guards rushed into the room not hesitating to fire. Grabbing me she runs to the hole she somehow blew in the wall. As she moves I notice one of the guards on the floor twitch. _She... Didn't kill them? But I could swear I felt someone out for blood._

(Temporarily) Putting that out of my mind I notice that we stopped. There's nothing but jagged rocks and a low tide below us. "This whole prison's on a mountain on an island. How'd you think we were going to escape?" Drawing the arm wielding me back she swats away a few bullets that were headed for us then quickly whips me towards the water. My chain extends about two hundred feet downward, while my meister remained perched on the cliff side, waiting. As I fall a small blue speedboat comes into sight. Swinging her arm to the right she hooks me onto the roof of the water craft immediately jumping afterwards. She didn't have to give me any order or request I naturally knew to retract my chain and pull her in. I continued to pull until she landed on the boat.

"Is this the weapon you were looking for madam?" A heavy voice asked. Uncoiling me from the boat she fashions me into a chain belt and sits alongside the boat's driver. Looking at the captain I found he more resembled a pirate ship's captain than that of a small watercraft. The mid-thirties looking man was more muscle than anything and judging by the scar to the right of his face it wasn't just for show. The only thing separating him from the prisoners on Espiazione Island was his pressed suit. "It's quite barbaric. Madame are you sure you wouldn't prefer to find a partner at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, I'm sure anything would be better than that?"

"Listen tough guy, if you want to fight I'm down, if not shut up and get us to dry land." I barked at the man.

"I would tear you to shreds, little boy." He threatens. Reviling my head and arm from the weapon I attempt to go back to my human form only to be stopped by a whiteboard in front of me.  
'Can you please let Gyles be for now? He'll be going soon.' I looked up to my rescuer and found that she had removed her mask. Her grey eyes and steel colored hair was all I could see from my position, her collar still covering her mouth and nose. I accepted her wish and sank back into full weapon form.

**Frevel City, NY. Evening...**

During the time we spent speeding to dry land Gyles continued to mock me, even going as far as to compare me to the weapons of people I've never heard of. As the docks came into sight I wanted to transform but was once again stopped by a note. 'You can't change back yet, you still have your prison clothes on.' Once we made it to the dock Gyles called out to a random fisherman.  
"Here, do what ever you want with this." He said placing the key and a few bills of some foreign currency in the stranger's hand. "You didn't see us, got it?" The man nodded and hopped into the boat as we walked away.

As we moved things began to look more and more familiar. This was my old town. A couple of things were different but for the most part it was recognizable. I was caught in a feeling of grateful nostalgia. _It feels so great to be out, even if I have to stay in weapon form._ Unfortunately that feeling didn't last due to Gyles. "Once again madame, please reconsider. He's nothing but a criminal that can turn into a simple chain, he'll just steal from you and run off."

"What?" I asked unable to ignore him any longer. "So my record isn't the cleanest, that doesn't mean I don't understand loyalty."

"Oh, what does a punk like you understand about loyalty? You're nothing but a kille-" Before he could finish his spiteful sentence I was in partial weapon form. The only sound more beautiful than my chain fist rattling against his cheek was the voice from my head.

"Shut up." I ordered standing above him. "Until she wants me to leave I'm staying." A sudden pull at my arm drags me into an alleyway seeing a black sleeve with a blue trim I knew it was her. I go to ask why she's pulling me away from this fight but see a police officer approach Gyles. He definitely would've seen me if I stayed there.

For no reason other than to show me a new note she stops. 'Do you trust me?' I nodded and she wrote something else. 'Close your eyes.' As soon as I closed my eyes I felt a tug at my hand and she began leading me through the back allies. Tempted to open my eyes I force myself to think of other things, the conversation I had before she broke me out.

Though I wasn't completely sure it was the same girl._ That girl in my head had a beautiful voice, I don't even think this girl can speak._ However that thought made me want to open my eyes more. Who knows where this mysterious girl might take me? _Well she can wield me so maybe it was our souls resonating back then._

After a few minutes we stopped and she dropped my hand. I assumed it was okay to open my eyes and saw another note. 'Steps.'  
"What?" I asked not knowing what to make of the vague writing. She stepped to the side and I saw the set of stairs behind her.  
'I didn't want you to trip.' _I don't get this girl at all._ I sighed and stepped forward. Less than halfway up the stairs I stopped in my tracks, _Wait a minute..._ My eyes darted around the area and my stomach turned.

This was my old apartment, but I didn't get sick over something as small as that. The only way to get to this neighborhood without walking half the city was through back alleys, the alley I was arrested in. I felt a tap at my shoulder and turned to see my saddened partner holding a new message. 'I'm sorry.' _That is why she had me close my eyes._ I thought, offering a grateful smile. _She didn't want me to relive that night._  
"It's cool, I had a lot of time to get over it."

After we got up the stairs she took the lead again. I was wondering when she would stray off to her own apartment. She never did. We stopped at my old door. The door was locked and I obviously didn't get to hold my keys in prison. My meister put her hand in her pocket and I thought she was going to pick the lock, to my surprise she produces a key. She opens the door revealing a mass of luxury furniture and one very large TV. "...Wow?"

I didn't exactly know how to react, not just to the fact that she's living in my old place but the entire day all together. 'Please, come in.' She wrote before adding: 'If your worried about your bedroom I didn't touch it.' When I read the message she places the board on the couch. I stepped into the room and headed to the bedroom.

She wasn't lying, not a single thing had been moved. Even the sheets were still undone. I was especially glad that the clothes in my dresser were still there. Now I could change out of this depressing grey jumpsuit. Looking in the mirror I could see how much I've changed in a year. My almost black dreadlocks had gotten longer, reaching slightly past my shoulders. My dark skin now had a small scar rising from my chin ending at the corner of my mouth, which I got in a small yard fight. _I probably would've won if I didn't have to wear those stupid handcuffs._ I thought rubbing my wrist. The thing that still bothered me even now was my red irises. It didn't run in either side of my family it was just a 'me' kind of thing. Tired of flashing back to stupid memories I decided to get dressed and stop starring at my reflection.

Walking back into the living room I was wearing a pair of red on black heavy sneakers, faded black loose-fit jeans with a red t-shirt with the words 'Worst Knightmare' written across it, though under my black zip-up hoody all you could read is 'Knight'. When I reached the room the news was playing with a statewide alert. "-er known as Damian Lex has escaped from Espiazione State Prison earlier today, aided by two unknown accomplices." The anchor reports. "If anyone should see this man please alert local authorities and do not approach him," The reporter sternly warned as my mug shot appears on the screen. "He is very dangerous. Speaking to concerned citizens we hav-" Turning off the TV the girl turns seeming surprised that I was in the room. She reached for her whiteboard but her hand stopped halfway. Instead she paused and un-zipped the collar of her jacket, allowing her entire face to be seen.

Her mouth opened. "I'm sorry about the news. Are you okay?" _She can talk?_ Today was getting more and more surprising by the minute not only that but it really was her voice back in the prison. Even her face matched the flawless tone of her voice. She was beautiful. Metallic grey hair perfectly framed her tanned skin, while her grey eyes tried to read me.

"No problem. They weren't wrong though, I really am dangerous." I warned half-jokingly.

She simply smiled. "Not to me." I didn't know whether to take it as a challenge or a sign of trust, she just continued to smile. "That's why I picked you as my partner."

"That reminds me, why can you wield me?" I asked. "There are certain requirements you have to meet to wield a weapon and I think the kindest way anyone's ever said it to me is, my wavelength is a mess."

"Can I suggests a game of truth?" She suggested. _She already knows I'm a criminal what else does she need._

"Fine, I'll start." I paused to think up a question before reaching the obvious. "Who are you?"

"I am Ciél Evans." She answers. "You might know of my cousin Wes." _The musician? A man whose talents in classical music even reach this neighborhood._ "I guess it's my turn... Okay, did you actually kill that meister?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you freed me?" She remains silent forcing me to answer the question. "I don't think so. All I remember is a lot of blood and the soul on my tongue. Now for my turn, why didn't you say anything until now?"

She moved her hand nervously as if she was trying to think up a way to dodge the question. As her eyes flickered back towards me the look of determination in my eyes forced her to give some sort of response. "Can I pass?"

"You're kidding?" I asked and she gave an innocent smile. _Why do I have to be the nice guy?_ "Fine, next question."

"Why did you try to eat that soul?"

"Damn, you're not pulling any punches are you." I sighed wishing she showed the same compassion. "If I had to guess, because there's a rule not to."

"You mean you broke such a big rule..." Ciél paused not knowing what to say. "For the sake of breaking a rule?"

I laughed confidently and said "When you say it like that it sounds stupid, but yeah. Now then, why would you go through breaking into a prison just to get me as a weapon?"

"I saw your trial on the news 'the youngest person to ever revive the death penalty'."

"Don't tell me it was love at first sight." I interrupted.

"Not quite. Your eyes reminded me of my cousin Soul's." Ciél says taking a sentimental tone. "I haven't seen him since he went away to Shibusen..." Neither of us speaking the room took on a melodramatic silence. "This is my last question, will you come with me to Death City?" _Death City? I can only imagine how many of the meisters there want me dead._ I thought before I noticed my hands were back in chain form. _Speaking of people wanting me dead..._

"Pass!" I yelled flipping the table blocking us from the window. The instant I pulled her to join me behind the improvised cover the window shattered.

"What's happening!?" Ciél shouts.

"I don't know but w-" I tried to give a suggestion but there was no time to talk. I looked up and saw a reptilian eyed police officer leaning over the table staring down at us.

The smell of cigars and blood flowed into our noses as he growled. "Are you aware that you are both fugitives of the law."

* * *

**Now that these two rookies have been introduced I was wondering if any author might be interested in a collaborated fic. It'd be nice to have another pair to join them. Anyone interested can PM me with ideas and the basics of your characters and hopefully we'll work well together.**

**Until that happens I'll keep writing and updating.**

**UPDATE: I've got a collaborator but you'll have to wait a bit to meet her...**


	3. Texture

**A new chapter and all I could this was after writting it was "W_hat does a soul taste like anyway?"_ but that's not something I'll just be able to order at McDonalds ya know? But I've heard its all in the texture...**

**Frevel City, NY. Mid-Night...**

Before I even knew what I was doing I lost feeling in my right hand. My entire hand from the wrist down was in the officer's mouth, or maybe saying the emptiness between his teeth was more appropriate. From what I could tell I had taken a reaction jab at him and he... Absorbed my fist. "Damian!" Ciél called as she pulled me away just before his jaws snapped shut. We turned and made a run to the door but I made sure to get the name on his uniform first, Arbaje-Diaz.

We continued running back through the alley but I didn't have my eyes closed this time. I could feel the something strong trying to separate me from Ciél but somehow I managed to hold on until we made it out. Once I felt we were far enough I stopped. "Who the hell is Arbaje-Diaz?" I asked slightly yelling but still trying to keep my cool.

"Jorge Arbaje-Diaz, he is a Kishen egg." Ciél answers. "He used to be a police officer but he was corrupted. Diaz stole from innocent people and ate their souls.

_A dirty cop with super powers. Great…_ I thought sarcastically. "And how do you know all that?"

"Gyles." She sighed. "He knew about the money I had and warned me of a particular money-loving police officer."

"Jorge Arbaje-Diaz. Well I'm not going to get arrested by one of 'Frevel City's finest' so follow me." I ordered feeling him getting closer. As my meister looked around for a place to run, I lifted up a trash can behind her back.

"Where are going to go?" She asked just before I tossed the trash through a shop window. The sound of the breaking glass causing her to jump. "What're you doing?"

"You should probably know... murder wasn't the only thing I was charged with." I said moving the glass and climbing into the store full of old and priceless item. I offered her my hand and she follows me in. "He's coming."

"Do you think we can beat him?" Ciél asks placing out her hand.

"No way." I laughed jumping into weapon form and landing in her hand. Without giving us a chance to plan the hulking Kishen egg burst through the wall.

Drawing a ridiculously large revolver he yells "Freeze or I'll shoot!" The corrupt man began rapidly pulling the trigger immediately after finishing his sentence. Ciél dodged the baseball sized bullets and as they came in contact with the wall of the store the building began to crumble. _Isn't that a bit much?_ As he continued to fire his unlimited ammo revolver Ciél continued to dodge, managing to break nearly everything in the antique store.

"I love destroying stuff and all but maybe we should try destroying this guy." I suggested sarcastically. Like before we got to the apartment she was silent, only this time she wasn't carrying her whiteboard. However she did seem to take me seriously and she launched me at the man.

Since I never had a meister I've never been used as a weapon before, though it feels pretty natural. As the end of my chain opposite to Ciél flew towards Diaz it felt like throwing a punch. My chain quickly whipped towards the ground slashing his face but before we could make another attack he wrapped the chain around his wrist and yanked Ciél forward. Using his monstrous strength against him Ciél jumps and allows him to pull her closer, feet first. "You can't fight the law!" He shouted aiming his gun at her.

"We can try!" I yelled back de-weaponizeing my arm and forcing him to shoot into the ceiling.

"Why you little-" The sound of his words quickly faded into background noise under the sound of his breaking skull from the pressure of Ciél's drop-kick. _Awesome._ He went flying backwards, myself unraveling from his wrist and turning back into human form. He began to disintegrate leaving nothing but deep red soul coated in a loose black shell. _It looked kind of like a cracked chocolate covered cherry,_ I thought in an attempt to make this somewhat more appetizing. _Difference is this one's hovering in front of me._

Unzipping her jacket Ciél spoke again. "Go ahead, we've earned it." She holds a hand out to the soul, inviting me to the meal. I took the soul into my hand and ate it whole. Though I tried not to taste it I can't say it was bad, but the texture was... Unreal.

"Ciél, those prison guards from earlier… why didn't you kill any of them?" I asked. It may have seemed like a random question to anyone else but this girl has shown more skill than a rookie could for a second time now. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" After proposing both of my questions she remained silent leaving me without answers. _Fine I know a way to get the answer to all my questions._ "…I'm changing my answer. I'll go to Death City with you."

"Thank you so much, now I'll get to see Soul and meet his partner." Ciél said excitedly. "We should get back to the apartment and start packing, and then I'll-"

"Wait a minute." I said cutting her off. I almost hated to do it because of her smile but she's got to learn that there's always a catch. "There's someone I have to talk to first. We can leave tomorrow night."

**Frevel City, NY. Afternoon...**

On a normal day (for me) I would've awoken to a yelling guard only to see solid concrete walls and metal bars, now I can actually appreciate being able to sleep late in my room. I didn't actually sleep in my bed but on the floor instead, Ciél took the bed though she wasn't in it anymore. The apartment only had one bedroom and I couldn't sleep knowing that I'm the only one comfortable. Ciél had rented out an apartment just to break me out of prison, yet my new meister had been choosing to sleep on the couch the two weeks she'd been here. _I guess she does have money to blow but that's a bit excessive._ I thought though I am grateful. Even though the window was shattered she still insisted on sleeping in the living room until I convinced her that if she caught a cold we'd have to stay in Frevel longer.

I understood that she wanted to see her cousin, especially considering the whole Asura thing last year. I had heard that families aren't notified when something happens to relatives in the DWMA, so Soul might be dead for all we know. I wouldn't say I cared but I don't want to see Ciél sad. _Guess I better get this over with._ "Ciél, I'm going to take care of some things. I'll be back soon." I said raising my hood to hide my face.

"Do you mind waiting a few minutes, I'll come with you." Ciél calls from living room stopping me at the door.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... Where I'm going is not your kinda place." I warned. "I'm not even old enough to 'legally' drink there."

"Then why are we going?" She asked.

"I've gotta tell an old friend I'm leaving." _That wasn't exactly a lie, right? Wait, did she say we?_

"I'd love to meet your friend." She said stepping into view, she was wearing a black dress and heels, still managing to cover her face with a light blue scarf. "I'm ready."

Placing my hand over my face I sighed. "You can't wear that. It's not that kind of place."

"Damian, I am insisting that I come with you." She says in a tone that sounded slightly like an order. "But what is wrong with thes-"

"Quick question, there was a box full of clothes in the living room, where are they?"

"I believe Gyles move it to the closet when I first moved here." Ciél answers putting a hand to her chin in thought. "Why, do you need them?" Ignoring the thought of Gyles in my house I moved to the closet and began picking clothes.

"You 'insisted' on coming with me, right?" I asked handing her some clothes. "Then put these on, they are my sisters." She looks at the clothes piled in her hand then preceded to the bathroom. I should've ran and left her here until I got back but I have to admit I wanted to see how she'd look in street clothes.

It was silent for a few minutes besides the sound of a few zippers. "Do I have to where this?" Ciél whined from behind the door.

"You wanted to come with me, didn't you?" I ask mercilessly. After a short pause the doorknob turns and she steps out. Once again she proves beautiful, even when out of her element. Now sporting dark skinny-jeans with a deep dark-blue v-neck tee that showcased certain 'curves' that a black and blue long-sleeved half jacket covered to kept things appropriate. As I stared she showed me a sign. 'You're drooling.'

"Ha-Ha." I sarcastically said. "They do look good on you though."

Her face went red and she looked back at her dress in the bathroom. "...Can I please wear something a bit classier?"

"C'mon, you look great and it's just this once." I urged handing her a baseball cap.

Putting the hat on she grabs the scarf and covers her face from the nose down. "Fine but I still get to wear this." I shook my head forfeiting and she follows out of the apartment. As the tired looking sun sets we head to the club.


	4. The Second Moon

**Get ready to meeet Damian's old friend. Quick warning; she a bit odd...**

* * *

**Frevel City, NY. Evening.**

"How much longer do you think it will take to get there?" Ciél asked as patiently as possible._ Well, you've gotta give her credit for how long she held out._ I thought realizing that the moon that I hate so much was bleeding high in the sky again. I was used to being escorted here by car for people who needed to get 'work' done, walking was another thing. _I am glad I'm done with this life._

"About zero minutes, we're here." I said showing her the lights of Club R.I.P. "Let's get this done quick." Turning to her I noticed she was carrying her whiteboard. "You're going to have to hide that, that's the kind of thing people pick up on."

"You understand that I wouldn't be able to talk to you in there, correct?" Ciél asked. I shrugged and gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry but I can't think of a place to hide this if I'm wearing these clothes."

"Yeah..." I sighed contently immediately receiving a light jab to my arm. I looked at her face and it went from happy to flustered.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I just got a b-"

"Ciél." I called placing my hands on her shoulders, stopping her mid-apology. "It's fine, we were just having fun. You don't have to be so formal with me." She remained silent as though the words were foreign to her. "...Look I'll make sure we can talk, alright?"

"...Thank you." Ciél stated wiping her eyes and setting here whiteboard down by the clubs dark tinted windows.

The door burst open and the clubs bouncer began shouting at us. "Hey you kids can't just stand outside of the club either keep movin' or I-" Making eye contact with me he paused. "You again. And I was so excited when the cops finally got you."

"Aw, I missed you too Nicole." I joked. "Is Ms. Gunmasu here?"

"First it's Nicholas, second I don't think she called you today so to you, she ain't here." He said stepping towards me then looking at Ciél. "Third how'd you score a chick like her?"

Ciél nervously side-stepped placing her self behind me, while trying to awkwardly cover herself in the clothes. Though it seemed a bit cliché now that the situation included Ciél it was better. "You've never liked me have you," I ask cracking my knuckles and taking a step towards him. "Nikki?"

His eyebrow twitched in anger and he charged me. "You wanna die don't 'cha!?" By the time he reached me my hands were all ready in chain form but I decided to up the 'cool factor' a little. Watching his slower punch I block with a punch of my own. Our knuckles crashed together tying in mid-air, the difference being that my fist were metal unlike his. He brought his other hand to his surely broken fingers and yelled. "Son of a b-" Cutting him of I grab the collar of his dress shirt and pull him towards me.

"Now then," I began drawing my head back then slamming it into his. Letting him drop I ignore the pain in my head and invite Ciél in. "We're gonna let ourselves in."

The minute we opened the door the smell of smoke and alcohol enters our noses. I've become immune to this place's atmosphere after being invited here so often but Ciél seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing. _I'd better make this quick._ I decided hearing her stifle coughs behind me. Passing the redemption area where Nicholas would usually be standing I caught a glimpses of a small notepad with the bars skull in a witches hat logo. After grabbing it I hand it to Ciél and she smiled gratefully through her scarf.

"Ciél, I need you to stay right here. I'll be in there." I said pointing to a set of double doors that had a crystal ball painted across them. "If anything happens knock and I'll be right here." Nodding she scribbles something on her new notepad. 'If that's what you want.'

I nod then put my hand to her baseball cap. "Here," I say pulling it down over her eyes. "Try not to talk to any one." Now rushing to get this over with I open the doors and walk in.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Lex." The club owners states rotating her swivel chair, while petting a small grey mongoose. "You know I've always wanted to do that." she laughed.

"Ms. Gunmasu, its nice seeing you again." I replied, not caring if she could tell if I was lying or not.

"Oh Damian, just call me Kamari." she says changing her tone from playful to serious. Taking down my hood I examine the woman. She still looked the same since the last time I saw her. Her ebony skin shined nicely in the light and the curvaceous woman's naturally brown eyes were now red like my own.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"You like? After you got arrested for murdering that Meister I missed you." Kamari sighed pretending to wipe a tear from her eye but instead taking out a contact lens. "I had to feel connected to you somehow. Although I am glad to see you've grown into a healthy eighteen year old."

_Yeah, right..._ "Look I'm just here to tell you I can't do your dirty work anymore, I'm leaving so-"

"You came for a goodbye kiss!" Kamari asked feigning excitement before changing her voice to sensual. "Or... Did you want more now that you're of age?"

Normally I'd have nervously laughed or my heart would drop but all of our conversations went something like this so I've become immune to her 'jokes'. _Still if she wasn't so..._ Sighing I put the thought out of my mind. "I'm going to-"

"Death city? I know, are you forgetting that I'm a witch that can see the future?" Kamari sighed in an annoyed manner. "Is that why you killed Diaz?" I nodded. She swiftly leaps over the table and from atop the desk she used her magic to place claws against my throat ordering me to be silent. "Hey Meister," She called to the door. "Come in here."

The door opened an Ciél seemed to nervously peek through. "C'mon. I know you've been listening the whole time." Ciél's face goes red and I have to admit I became tense, wondering how she'll take the things she may've heard. Ciél approaches and is stopped by Ms. Gunmasu, making sure she can't see the claws at my throat. "So you're the one taking my best errand-boy away from me? Well, I suppose I should welcome you. Welcome to Club R.I.P. or should I say New York, Ms. Evans?" I opened my mouth to speak but Kamari applied more pressure slightly piercing my skin giving me a familiar cold feeling to my skin. I would've takin the time to figure out why I knew that sensation if the trouble Ciél was in. _Dammit she's not gonna let me help her._ The room remains quiet and Ciél hands the witch a paper. Ms. Gunmasu laughs then turns the note to me. 'Don't hurt him.' I only shrug and Kamari retracts her claws.

"Thanks." I sigh glad to be able to speak worry free.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am the mongoose witch Kamaria Gunmasu but please, call me Kamari. And you know what? You can take him. I've got a new bodyguard now." She says snapping her fingers. _I hope she doesn't mean Nikki because he's not protecting anything for a while._ The instant I finished the thought curtains from the other end of the room move and a familiar large body appears. "He's not as fun to play with as Damian but he still takes care of business. I don't know why you didn't keep him. Gyles please take care of them while I make a call."

"I finally get to pay you back." He chuckles darkly. My hands change but before either of us can make a move Ciél steps between us.  
'Wait!' She wrote. 'I already paid our expenses, you were supposed to leave.'  
"I did leave. Then I got hired by Madam Gunmasu."

"Ciél, did I mention this place was violent." I say gently moving her to the side. Just as I do Gyles' hands goes to my hoody and lift me from the floor._ Crap._ In a quick spin release he threw me through the double doors, breaking one of them from its hinges in the process.

Running after me Ciél shows me a note, I was a bit dizzy and couldn't read it so I assumed she was asking if I was alright, the answer, no. Wincing I tried to sit up as Kamari's mongoose jumps onto my chest. Walking up behind the pet was Kamari herself, who kneeled and whispered to me. "Oh you poor thing, she's using you and you don't even know it. But don't worry we'll be in touch." I wanted to ask what she meant but I faded into unconsciousness.


	5. Rememering A Bad Day

**There's more than one reason Damian doesn't want to go to the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy...**

* * *

**Somewhere above NV. Evening...**

Feeling a slight rumble I open my eyes to find myself slouched down in a chair... on a plane. _What the f-_ I stopped mid-thought noticing the sound of singing across from me.

"...Tu sei, fra la danna  
Fra la danna e benedetta"

It's Ciél her eyes were closed, leaving her clueless to the fact that I was awake listening to her song. ._..French?_ I wondered trying to guess the language. _No... Italian._ It was the last class I took before going to prison.

"E benedetto il frutto del venture t-"

"Damian!?" She gasped having finally opened her eyes and noticing me. "How long have you been awake?"

"About a minute." I said offering a lazy wave. "More importantly how long was I out."

"You were unconscious for about three hours. Ms. Gunmasu said you would be asleep for five."

"Five!?" I repeated before placing a hand at my neck. _She poisoned me... again._ I though finally realizing why that chill was familiar. "Well whatever, so is this your jet or something?"

Ciél shook her head. "Ms. Gunmasu called this jet for us. She's sending us to Death City. I never knew witches could be so nice maybe we should repay her."

"No need." I said stopping Ciél before she could make a suggestion. "Kamari's not as 'nice' as she acts."

"I thought you said she was your friend?"

"I lied." I said coldly before realizing my tone. "Don't take it personally. Truth is she's more like my guardian slash employer."

"Guardian?"

I sighed. "If you ever mention this to anyone I'll cancel this partnership." I threatened getting a nod as an answer. "You could say she's my... Babysitter." Ciél didn't exactly laugh but I did see a bit of a smile.

I explained it to her as simply as I could because I understand that my situation isn't exactly normal. My sister and I had lived together since I was ten. My sister was only thirteen and taking care of me but when she turned fifteen she discovered her weapon powers. Even though she knew of the DWMA at the time she stayed in New York, for me. Never learning how to control her power my sister caused a lot of trouble in the town over two years. I thought it was really cool until it risked costing us our place.

When the landlord threatened to kick us out she volunteered to leave if I could stay. And like that she set off to Death City. In the mean time she left me with a friend of hers, Kamaria Gunmasu. Even to this day my sister doesn't know she's a witch and if she had known I probably wouldn't have lived the way I did. "...It was funny; about a day after my sister left I found out I was a weapon too." I sighed along with a cynical laugh. "If I had found out sooner I could've went with her."

"Damian, I'm sorry." Ciél says. "I didn't know things we so... Hard for you."

"Hard? I still had my fun." I smiled. "And I haven't even gotten to the best part." Kamari had a boyfriend that I hated. He just wasn't good enough for her (I made sure not to tell Ciél that part). On occasion she'd drop by the apartment and hang out with me, which was cool until she started inviting him. He seemed like your 'average' guy nice car, listened to stupid bands, and stole from his girlfriend. And being the average fifteen year old I was at the time it was my job to stop him, I was a bit scared though it wasn't going to be my first fight. I threw a punch at him that probably would have been nothing to the much bigger man except for the fact that I grew my own set of brass knuckles. I broke his jaw and he scream in pain while also managing to call me a 'freak'. He continued to scream until Kamari came in and he explained what happened, making me out to be 'the monster'.

I was expecting for her to scold or hit me but instead she merely laughed. At that point her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend at this point, made the deadly mistake of calling her 'crazy'. In a flash she moved towards him. He was scared and threw a punch at her that she weaved around, placing herself behind him. I just stood in awe; I was more impressed by her power than my own. Before he could even face her The Witch Gunmasu had a hand on his head. I still remember him cursing the two of us as she ran across the room and threw him out the window.

Finding a look of worry on Ciél's face I decided to tell another white-lie. "Don't worry, he survived the fall and I'm sure he's still stealing from girls now." _Now that I think about does this mean I actually did deserve life in prison?_

When the landlord called the police she was able to make everything seem like an accident. It led me to think this wasn't the first time she did something like this but I never asked. I thought about going to the DWMA and seeing my sister but Kamari convinced me that it'd be better if we could master our abilities together. 'The eighteen year old witch and her fifteen year old weapon.' Though she couldn't actually use me she still had me 'train'. She gave me people to fight and it took longer than I'd like to admit for me to figure out that I was fighting Meisters that were trying to create death-scythes. Even when I did find out I didn't care and wouldn't unless I had to fight my sister. Luckily that never happened. Eventually we go older and Ms. Gunmasu opened the club with money she made by telling people their futures and I made sure nobody touched her while she did business.

"I actually got a call from her about a weird Meister that was going to show up in town before I got arrested." I claimed in remembrance. _I was worried someone may've gotten her soul since I wasn't there._

"Why would you put yourself in the middle of those fights?" Ciél asked. "If you knew about the DWMA you knew witches were your enemy."

"So what?" I responded emptily. "Kamari's done more for me than Death ever did."

"Then why would you come with me to Death City? You told me you didn't want to die... How do you think Lord Death and the students will react when you show up?"

"I've already got that figured out." I grinned confidently. "I'll get them to realize I'm not that bad."

A voice comes through the speakers. "We'll be just outside Death City in five minutes."

**Outskirts of Death City, NV. Mid-Night...**

"Is there anything we need to get off the jet?" I asked yawning.

"No, Ms. Gunmasu said she'll send our things separately." Ciél responds staring at the city. "Though with all the things you've told me, we shouldn't hold our breath."

"Ciél, did you just... tell a joke?" She ignored me and continued to look at the city. I have to say it was pretty impressive but maybe that's just because the only thing around to compare it to was sand.

I started walking to the city and Ciél called out to me. "Damian, wait!"

"What's up?" I asked slightly worried.

"...There's supposed to be a field that stops evil souls from entering Death City." Ciél answers sounding slightly unsure. "But you already passed it."

"Maybe it's broken." I guessed continuing to walk towards the gothic style town.

"Maybe..." She repeated elusively.

**Death City, NV. Mid-Night...**

_Why did I agree to come here?_ I thought looking at my personal death trap, the DWMA. "I am so screwed." I sighed.

"Excuse me?" Ciél asked, a few feet up the stairs. The stairs themselves looked like they were built to kill. I couldn't even guess why there would be that many stairs. It was lucky that I stayed in shape during my down time.

"Nothing." I replied following her up.

In about twenty minutes we finally made it up and I proved to be less fit than I thought was. "There's no way... we're doing that... again." I declared between gasp. Looking to my partner she was still standing tall. "How're you still standing."?

"My singing, it helps me control my breathing better." Ciél explained. "Though I must admit my legs do feel a bit sore." I wasn't exactly surprised she had more athletic ability than me, I still had no idea how she knocked out all of those guards back on Espiazione Island.

As we approached the school grounds a few voices were heard laughing. "Kid, don't forget that the we're going to Maka and Soul's at seven-thirty."_ Soul's?_

"I know Liz, but I just can't join their party until eight." A male voice that I assumed was 'Kid' says. "I just cannot arrive at such an imperfect time." Looking to the sound of their voices I found a group of three, two of them being girls in matching outfits, one of them about Ciél and I's age, the other a girl about fourteen though with the way she excitedly jumped around you'd think she was eight. The other was a well dressed boy with gold eyes and black hair which held three noticeable lines going halfway across his head.

As I examined the trio I barely noticed Ciél rapidly approach them a note in hand. Naturally I followed. After all having someone with me makes me look less suspicious. 'Excuse me, did you say Soul?'  
"Yeah, we're gonna have a party!" The younger sister yelled. I notice the girl's excitement was slightly putting off Ciél's sudden burst of courage.

"Your hand writing..." Kid asked before suddenly taking up her hands. "It's so perfect." Though it was possibly the weirdest line I'd ever heard Ciél still blushed, which I'll admit was uncomfortable for me but it's none of my business. Her hands still in his it was impossible for her to respond since she wasn't talking. They stood there silently; an odd glint appearing in Kid's eyes as they looked at each other making it incredibly awkward for the older girl and I. Luckily for us her younger sister solved that.

Slamming her hand to his back younger girl shouts. "Kid! Party party party!"

He turned his head as if to scold her but instead a bit of blood leaked from his lips and he fell to the stone brick floor. As the two girls looked at him as he bled Ciél scribbled some words on the paper, then showed it to the girls. 'Is he okay!?' Neither sister seemed to notice the note as the older stood appearing slightly bored by the boy and the younger just laughed hysterically. Ciél, realizing they weren't helping him then wrote a new message to me, 'Damian, call for help!'

"Liz?" The younger says holding out her hand.

The older girl, Liz examines her sister's palm before lifting a single black thread and sighing. "Patty" She whined. "Now we're gonna have to carry him back home before the party and get him some new symmetrical clothes."

"Sorry sis, I did think his shirt would do that." The girl called Patty apologizes childishly, as though it wasn't her fault. _but maybe it wasn't, I've never seen anyone spit blood from their clothes getting messed up._

"Sorry we'll talk to you guys in school tomorrow." Liz apologized as she and Patty dragged kid away before Ciél could show them another sign.

"You just attract weird people, don't you?" I joked before realizing something stupid. "I guess that's why we're partners."

She continued to smile then turned away from me and towards the building. "There's more to it than that." Ciél claimed adding on to her mystery act. "We should go see Lord Death soon, that way we can meet more students tomorrow." I couldn't match her excitement to see the students. Not only did I protect a witch from a few Meister-weapon teams, people think I killed a Meister and tried to eat their soul. _No 'welcome to the DWMA' party for me I guess._ I thought accompanying her into the school and immediately getting the chills.

* * *

**I've finally goten a co-writer. Do you know what that means? It means I can stop killing you guys with Damian's story? Make sure you check out the next chapter.**


	6. A Bit Late

**A/N: Hello, all. Name's Turtle. I'm totally fucking stoked to be the co-author for this story. There's gonna be quite a bit of cussing, but you're gonna have to get over it. ANYWAYS, onward with the chapterrrr. **

* * *

"WHAT'S UP WITH THESE FUCKING STAIRS?!"

I rolled my gray eyes. "Lo, we're not even halfway up."

"As if I didn't notice!" Logan snarled.

"Chill the fuck out," I muttered. She was about seven steps behind me. I heard her take a deep breath and then she shot past me, her choppy mid-length black hair swinging wildly around her head. I chuckled to myself._ Maybe we'll actually be on time today._I thought.

"SHIT!" Logan yelled and tumbled back down, landing at my feet.

"We're gonna be late, you damn idiot." I look down at her. She was nursing a large bump on her forehead, her purple eyes watering slightly. "See you at the top." _This girl is going to be the death of me..._

Once I got to the top (about fifteen minutes later), I couldn't help but gape. It was HUGE! Very impressive, actually. A loud bell rang. We were late, of course. Logan trudged up the last few steps, collapsing beside me.

"They need... a fucking... escalator." She was gasping for air. I waited for her to gather herself.

"Let's get this over with," Logan brushed the dust off of her black jacket and dark purple cargo pants. I saw her clench her jaw. Nervous habit.

"It's gonna be fine, Lo." I put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. We went inside, which was just as impressive as the outside of the school, stopping in front of a large notice board. There was a large paper in the center that read "NEW STUDENTS REPORT TO THE DEATH ROOM IMMEDIATELY" in huge red letters.

"How are we supposed to find the Death Room?" Logan asked. "We're already fucking late."

"I guess we just start walking." I looked down the hall to my right. Empty. Everyone was in class. Logan started walking that way, muttering something along the lines of "I already hate this fucking school". After a few random turns (more like a hundred random turns), we stopped.

"Think that's it?"

"It _does_say 'Death Room', Logan," I pointed to the sign above the huge door. She flipped the bird at me and headed inside.

"Guillotines. Awesome." Logan looked up at the long archway.

"Now, remember to mind your manners, ok?" I said, half-joking.

Logan stuck her tongue out. "I'm not completely barbaric, Chase."

"Sure sure."

We stopped at the end of the guillotines. Lord Death looked... less intimidating than I had initially thought. He had a funny skull mask on and huge white gloves. There was a tall mirror behind him.

"Hiya, yo, what's up? You must be Chase and Logan." Lord Death bounced a bit. He had a... weird voice.

"Our apologies for being late, Lord Death." Logan bowed. I followed suit.

"That's alright, my school_ is_quite large! Now, I'd like you to meet Damian Voluer and Ciél Evans." He motioned to a pair that had been in the room before us. The boy flinched at the sound off his name then tried to hide his surprise.

I hadn't noticed the other two students when we came in. Damian was pretty built, compared to me, probably eighteen years old. Ciél was way more... feminine than what I was ever used to seeing. I noticed that she had gray eyes, too. Damn, I thought I was the only one.

"So, uh, are we supposed to get schedules or something?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! Well, you all will be in Class Crescent Moon. It hasn't been that long since class has started, so you should head over there before Professor Stein gets agitated."

"Thank you, Lord Death." We all said. Well, Ciél wrote it out. Maybe she was a mute.

"I'm assuming Damian's your weapon, Ciél?" I said, trying to make small talk as Logan and I followed them to our class. She just nodded.

"What kind of weapon are you, Damian?"

"Demon chain." He looked over his shoulder, red eyes falling onto Logan. "You're his Weapon, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm a battle axe."

We stopped in front of a classroom.

"Well, here we are." Damian looked at Ciél, then at Logan and I. "You guys ready?"

Ciél nodded, looking determined. I looked over at Logan, who had started shaking. I reached over, but she hunched her shoulders and took a few deep breaths. No matter how loud mouthed or pissed off she acts, the nervousness she tried hard to hide still came to the surface sometimes.

"Let's get this shit over with." She looked at Damian, who showed off a confident grin and Ciél, who remained determined. "After you."

* * *

**D the Knight: So how'd you like my new friend? Great writer isn't she?**


	7. Rookies vs Champs

**D, the (self-proclaimed coolest) Knight: And just like that, it's on to the next one... (shortest A/N I've ever written) **

* * *

**Death City, NV. Mid-day...**

"After you." The girl Logan joked. I knocked twice before opening the door, hoping that the mannerism was enough to excuse us being late. We all stepped into the large class room and observed the class. All of the students of various ages seemed to focus on us before the erupted in whispers.

"Wow, this is a big class," Chase said. "Right Lo?"

She didn't answer for a bit and he tapped her shoulder. Suddenly she came back to life. "What the fuck is that?" She said almost yelling and pointing to a cage near the teacher's desk. Inside the cage was a shaved goat that no matter how you looked at it, was (way) out-of-place.

"I'd be more worried about our teacher." I said referring to the man I assumed to be Professor Stein. If the stitched together lab coat didn't say enough, the giant screw sticking out of his head got the point across quite well. _He's crazy..._

As he rotates the screw a few clicks an odd chill rushes down my spine just before he begins speaking. "Don't just stand there, find seats." He orders pointing a scalpel to the stands.

I wanted to respond but Ciél makes a move to sit after showing our professor a sign that read 'Yes sir'. I don't like being the center of attention so I follow, along with Logan and Chase. Ciél and I took our seats behind a white-haired boy (who seemed to be trying to hide his face) and a studious looking girl with blonde hair. The others sat behind a kid with blue-spiked hair and a woman who kindly greeted them before the other began babbling about being number one. As Logan began to reply to the egotist, Ciél tapped the white-haired boy's shoulder. He exhaled loudly through his hands which were covering his face and I wondered why she was trying to get the attention of a guy who clearly didn't want to talk to us. However that feeling of wonder faded after he turned and locked eyes with me. _Red eyes?_

It was obvious; this guy was Ciél's cousin, Soul. "So, you're still not talking to people in public?" He asked. Ciél only nods and allows him to continue speaking. "Jeez, this is so uncool. Ciél, I'm sorry about your parents." _Her parents?_ I wondered. _All this time I never asked her about herself... that makes me a jerk, doesn't it?_

I turned to her to see how she felt but her face was still covered by the jacket, leaving me to only see her eyes. With an empty gaze she looked down and wrote a message on the Club R.I.P. notepad. I quickly read it before she showed it to Soul. 'Thank you for your condolences.' She wrote before writing another. 'I know our families didn't get along well but it still means a lot to me.'  
"It's nothing." He responds before giving me a slightly dirty look. "But I have to ask, why're you with him?" A few whispers arrive with his question and I notice the shoulders of the girl next to him tense. _And I thought the new name Ciél gave me would save me from this stuff..._ I thought with a sigh. _Guess it's time for my original plan._

"I'm right here, ya know? So how 'bout you try asking me?" I asked. "Unless you're scared."

He went to stand but was held down at the shoulder by the blonde. "Professor Stein," She called raising her hand. "What are we studying today?" I had thought she was going to snitch or something but instead she proved more studious than I originally thought.

"Today's lesson is on soul resonance between Meister's and the Weapons, Maka."

"Then why are we doing a dissection?" Maka asked. The Professor only put his hand to his chin, as if he didn't know the answer himself.

"Number one?" Logan said standing in her row while Chase seemed to face-palm. "You couldn't even take me!"

"You really think you could take on a guy as big as me!" The spike-haired boy yelled also standing.

"Come on Black*Star, you don't have to harass every new student." The girl beside him pleaded.

"Don't worry Tsubaki," He said with a smile. "I'll go easy on them."

"Them?" Chase repeated. "I'm not fighting my first day here." He sighed. As he did a scalpel flew through the air past Tsubaki and Black*Star and imbedded itself between he and Logan. Everyone's heads turned to the thrower. Even though he wasn't looking in my direction I still felt slightly intimidated by Prof. Stein's glare.

"If you two are going to fight take it outside." Stein orders drawing another knife from seemingly nowhere and pointing to the door. The one called Black*Star and Logan turned to each other for a stare down. I'm sure that if you looked close enough you could see letters of challenge being sent and received between them. The pair both stomped one foot and headed to the door followed by the boy's partner who bowed before leaving with them. "Good, now on with the dissection."

Soul quickly stood before his partner could stop him and made eye contact with me once again. I knew this look even before I was arrested. He was 'inviting' me to fight. I stood and Ciél scribbled something on her notepad. 'Please don't go overboard.' I wasn't really sure if it was addressed to me or him so we partially ignored it and headed to the front of the school, followed by a few students, who seemed oddly excited.

When the two of us arrived outside of the school I was a bit surprise that Logan and Black*Star didn't start yet. "I knew you'd come out to play Soul." Black*Star claimed walking to his friend while I headed to Logan.

"So what is this, a two-on-two?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"It would be," Logan answers. "But he needs a weapon." She says pointing to Tsubaki. "Take your weapon so we can fucking do this!"

Placing his hand to his hips he laughed loudly. "I'm bigger than god so I'm showing you mercy." _Couldn't you just say you don't need a weapon._

"Black*Star we don't need to show this guy any mercy," Soul said gesturing to me. "He killed one of our own."

"C'mon, If that we're true I'd be in jail." I sarcastically sighed. Not partaking in my sense of humor he only glared. "Yo, is this about the murder or me being Ciél's partner?" He didn't answer and instead spoke quietly to his partner.

Taking advantage of the time they spent talking Logan surveys the crowd of spectators, noticing this I do the same. Some of them seemed focused on me and Logan, the half watching me with malicious eyes, the rest look at Logan with curiosity. "If I get fucking suspended this guy's a deadman."

"You know if I said the same thing Death would probably kill me."

"Damian, what was that guy Soul taking about anyway?" Logan asked. "You killed one of their friends?"

"What, you don't watch the news?" I asked dodging her question. "

"That's funny; I don't remember asking about the news." She says as her hand glow and changes into a black spear with odd white markings.

As she pointed the tip at me I threw my hands up in a playful surrender and I answered her question. "Damn, I was just kidding. And no I didn't actually kill anybody." _I think..._ Logan examined my facial expression for a while before letting it go and pointing the spear to our opponents.

"You guys ready yet?"

"I'm a new man; I even changed my name to Damian Voluer." I called out. "Anything that Mr. Lex did is on him. But just to make it fair I'll let you take the first punch." I said before watching Soul's arm switch out for a blade. "...Or slice." _Doesn't make a difference,_ I thought. _I'm lying anyway._

"Fine, if you wanna make a bad deal that's on you." Soul says. After a few comedic stretches from Black*Star he and Soul charged forward. Logan also moved towards them while I remained in place. She raised her spear arm to stab Black*Star while he raised his fist. Logan went for the stab but missed as her target jumped and Soul slid under Black*Star and caught her with his scythe arm. After touching the ground Black*Star swiftly charged me.

Before I knew it he was in my face and ready to throw a punch. "Why would a god play by your rules?" He laughed. I began transforming my hand to counter his punch while dodging. We both made the same move and leaning back we narrowly avoid each other's uppercuts. I looked at my hand which had only just finished transforming. _He was quicker than my instincts? This is gonna be fun._ "I thought you weren't gonna move?" He asked in a bragging tone.

"Fuck that, you tried to take my head off." I said.

He shrugged but before he could say something (stupid) about his 'godly' power a barrage of curses came from Logan and Soul's fight. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" She yelled as Soul blocked and dodged her jabs. "Stop running!"

"Fine." He said stabbing his scythe into the ground then spinning in a way that would've swept her off her feet. His move was stopped by her fully transforming into a Black Legion style axe, her face reflecting in the blade that fell to the floor in a way that would've taken his leg if he continued.

I wanted to continue watching but I noticed my opponent was getting inpatient. "You could've tried something while I wasn't looking. But let me guess 'that's not something a god would do'?" I joked putting up my guard.

"Exactly, unfortunately for you I already have partner but I'll tell you what, you can be my new follower."

"Fuck you." Deciding that it was time for action we rush each other. We each threw punches but both of came out untouched. I felt like I was literally fighting myself. After one or two more rounds the crowed began cheering for Black*Star and Soul while the only person cheering for us was Chase.

"I thought you didn't want to fight?" Logan said through heavy breathing.

Directing our eyes to the crowd he states. "Well considering the fact that our entire class is here there's not much happening in the room." He was right, the crowd has diffidently grown in size but Ciél still wasn't here. "By the way you should duck." _What?_ I quickly turned and realized he wasn't talking to me. Black*Star hadn't moved at all. Though I was getting an 'impending doom' style feeling.


	8. Colour and the Shape

**Turtlekorn: The official song for this chapter is "colour and the shape" by foo fighters.**

* * *

"By the way you should duck." I said to Logan. She jumped backwards, narrowly missing Soul's fist.

"Cheap move, scythe boy!"

He changed his arm into a blade. "You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent, then!" Soul swung his arm and cut Logan on her stomach. She clenched her jaw, looking at the hole in her jacket.

"Won't be needing this, then," she unzipped her jacket quickly and flung it at Soul's face.

"What the hell?" He reached a hand up to take it off, but Logan rushed at him and knocked him down with a roundhouse kick.

She yanked her jacket off his head and leaned over him. "You owe me a new fucking jacket."

Soul sat up, wiping the blood off his face.

"You alright?" I asked Logan as she stood beside me, watching Damian and Black*Star throw punch after punch at each other. They were pretty well matched.

"I'll be fine." She pressed a hand to her stomach and clenched her jaw. Soul had gotten her good.

"Don't be a fucking idiot, Lo, let's go get that wound dressed." Her dark gray t-shirt was starting to darken where her hand was.

"No, I'm not leaving until Damian kicks that bastard's ass." She sat down.

"Soul, what the hell, man?!" Black*Star glanced over at his friend, who was now glaring at Logan. Damian landed an uppercut and swung his chain around one of Black*Star's legs, throwing him towards the ground.

"Fuck yes! Nice one, D!" Logan smirked and stood up as Damian walked over to us. He was sporting a split lip and a slightly bloody nose.

"You weren't bad, either." He and Logan bumped fists. "You ok, though?" He jerked his chin at her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a half-assed smile. I sighed and wrenched her arm away. "Doesn't look like it to me." I glared at her.

"I'll walk myself to the infirmary while you guys get back to class." She walked off, flipping off Soul and Black*Star as she passed by them. They glared back at her.

"Should we go with her anyway?" Damian frowned at her retreating form. I shook my head, following the thinning crowd back into the school.

"She'll be alright. 'Sides, she'd be pissed if we went." I smirked and Damian chuckled lightly. We went back to our seats.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get on with the lesson, hmm?" Stein cranked the screw in his head back twice, rolling his chair to the front of the room when it clicked.

"Can anybody tell me what soul resonance is?" Stein swept his gaze around the room.

"It's a special technique used by Meisters and Weapons in which they synchronize their souls wavelength." I turned to where Damian and Ciél were sitting. A girl with ashy blonde hair and green eyes had her hand raised. She looked like one of those bookworm chicks.

"Thank you. Yes, as Maka said, soul resonance is when Meister and Weapon synchronize their souls, much like a guitar and an amplifier. Resonating souls is the foundation of Meister and Weapon relationships. When soul resonance is done successfully, the result is a super-technique that is unique to each Meister and Weapon pair. To be able to resonate, both Meister and Weapon must be calm and of one mind."

I groaned inwardly. Calm? Logan? Never. Especially not during a fight. My eyes started to droop. _Damn it, I have to be a decent student._ I fought through another five long minutes until I finally went to sleep.

"Chase!"

I jolted awake. Damian was standing in the front of the room with Ciél.

'You slept through the whole lesson.' Ciél wrote. I rubbed my eyes. "Damn it." I looked around; we were the only ones in the room, besides Stein.

"If I catch you sleeping in my class again, you'll be breathing through a hole in your throat." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That won't be necessary, Professor." I quickly followed Damian and Ciél out of the classroom.

'Aren't you going to check on your friend?' Ciél looked concerned. I waved it off.

"She'll be fine. She's probably waiting for us outside,"

"What took you guys so long?" Logan was sitting a few feet away from the entrance. She was wearing a worn out green shirt.

"We were in class." I raised an eyebrow at her. "So how's the battle wound?"

"Stitched up."

* * *

"Crazy ass first day of school, huh?" Logan and I were heading back to our shitty hotel room.

"Wonder what's gonna happen _tomorrow_," she sighed.

"If we're late again, Stein'll probably kill us." I shuddered at the memory of his earlier threat, fishing the hotel key out of my pocket.

"I'd like to see him try." She followed me in and plopped down onto the bed by the small window.

I closed my eyes and hoped that Stein didn't have super hearing.


	9. Big Time

**D, the Knight: Hello, if I told you I was reading your mind would you think "Damn that's cool!" or "What about my privacy?"**

* * *

**Mojave Desert, AZ. Evening...**

"You do know when we get back to Death City we'll be homeless, right?" I asked as Ciél and I continued to peruse the sand. She nodded and she continued to look around. We had been aimlessly wandering around the desert since school was over. The two of us were lucky enough to get special IDs that we used to get a ride here. Without anything else to do, we took a mission from a bulletin board in the middle of the school. All we know is some guy with a shotgun has been running around eating the souls of anyone trying to pass through by land. The alias 'Black Bart the Poet' was all the information we could gather. "So... Ciél, why didn't you watch me and Logan's fight?"

"I was learning." She answered.

"Learning? Nobody was there and he still did the dissection? What a weird guy."

"No. Well, yes, he did still do the dissection. Although... I couldn't see the relevance to the subject." Ciél said. "Instead I learned from the other students."

"Hope you enjoyed yourself." I said before whispering. "I sure as hell did." Placing a hand to my chin I lightly tapped a sore spot, while grinning at the memory. After the fight with Black*Star more of the students began to accept me, or at least act like they did. They were obviously afraid but Logan seems alright and I don't know how Chase feels about it. It doesn't really matter because I have to admit, my beating Black*Star was a fluke. He had dropped his guard after Soul went down and I was able to nail him with an uppercut._ It's gonna be one good ass rematch._ I thought, daydreaming an incredible battle then another one against Soul.

"...Hey Damian?" Ciél spoke taking from my mindscape. I looked to her. "Do you remember what Lord Death said after you told him the things you used to do?" I tried to remember but only drew the word madness from my mind.

"I don't know. It's a little hazy after the second or third Reaper Chop." I said migrating my hand to the top of my head.

"He said it was because of last year's madness outbreak that you tried to eat that soul." Ciél explained. "But after Lord Death punished you for the things you did without madness he told me I have a 'Healing Wavelength.'"

I nodded. "I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what that means."

She seemed to sigh at my response though it wasn't quite an annoyed sigh. "It means my wavelength can protect people from madness... Ideally, you."

"Me? Isn't that a bit of a waste?" I chuckled.

"On the contrary, I could not think of a person I'd rather to share it with. Together we could protect people." _Criminals don't 'protect people'..._ "That's why I want us to practice our soul resonance as soon as possible." Ciél suggested. Her idea startled me and I almost tripped over to only rock in sight.

"Hell no." I replied sternly. A look of shock washed over Ciél's face and I felt somewhat sorry. "Look, I've heard Meisters can read the minds of their Weapons when they resonate... I'm not going to let that happen." _For both our sakes._

"Why? Damian... what're you afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid of shi-" I was almost yelling but decided to stop myself. _Relax, this is not your style._ I thought to myself before feeling my knuckles turn into chains. "We can talk about this some other time." I said turning fully into a weapon and landing in Ciél's hand. Knowing what this meant she once again zipped her jacket and prepared to fight. "Whoever we're looking for is around here somewhere."

Ciél and I scanned the sands for anything that looked out of place. The problem is that neither of us can see souls, but in this flat land we should be able to see him. Still we saw nothing and the desert remained completely still. Placing me over her shoulder Ciél wrote a note. 'Are you sure he is around.' It read. 'I don't see anybody.'  
"There's no way my instincts could be wro-"

Before I could finish my sentence a masked man shot out of the sand behind us. In that same instance he grabbed both ends of my chain and pulled, attempting to strangle Ciél. "I'm sorry miss but if I stay here for too long I may be killed." A deep voice says. Fortunately I was able to change back into human form and grab his wrist before he could choke my partner, leaving myself face to face with Ciél less than two inches apart. "What is this? I do not have time for the DWMA at the moment." He said struggling to free himself from me. Looking at Ciél I motion to the sand. Getting my message she got down and I pulled him towards me. Taking his legs Ciél helps me toss his away from us.

As I attempted to size-up our opponent I saw a man with a flour sack over covering his face with two holes cutout for his piercing blue eyes. The thing that really struck me as odd was the way he stood. He was leaning slightly forward hold his hands together as a black liquid dripped from between his fingers. Using the light from the moon I was able to see his wound, a large hole in the palm of his hand. "Are you Black Bart the Poet?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Why yes I am. I am also in quite the hurry so if you don't mind." Bart said before frantically and clumsily running. Feeling Ciél's hand on my shoulder I turned back into a chain. She whipped me forwards and wrapped me around his ankles tripping him to the lose ground beneath. As she approached he pulled a shotgun from the sand and aimed at her head. I quickly transformed and stood in front of her. Bracing myself for the impact I covered my face. I heard a click and as seconds passed I open my eye and saw that my hands had gone back to normal, a sign that I was no longer in danger.

I knocked to apparently empty shotgun from his hand then pulled of his mask. His eyes were darting all over the landscape, not just from me and Ciél. 'He's afraid of something.' Ciél writes to me before writing a message to Bart.  
'Who or what was it that put that hole in your hand?'

The soul bandit laughed allowing his two missing teeth to become noticeable. "I am usually a virtuous man but for me to just give you the answers you seek when you plan to take my soul, preposterous."

"I suggest you tell her, Death never said we had to take your soul painlessly." I threatened.

"Fine. I owe that monster no favors." Black Bart claimed. "I do not know his name; the only thing he ever said was 'Black Blood is hard to see at night.' His weapon came out of hi-" Black Bart's story was cutoff as he released a small choking sound before more black liquid flowed from his mouth. His body seemed to implode which made the black and red soul he transformed into a lot less appetizing, though I did still eat it.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know but we should get back to Death City as soon as possible." Ciél states unzipping her jacket. "Or at least out of the desert." _'Black Blood is hard to see at night', huh? What the fuck's that supposed to mean._

**Death City, NV. Dawn...**

When we arrived back at in the town I groaned to myself, it was almost time for school and we had just pulled an all-nighter on 'after school activities.' "Hey Ciél," I yawned. "do you really think Stein'll put a hole in my throat for falling asleep?"

Ciél only had one thing to say to me. "Don't tell anyone what about how Black Bart the Poet died, not even Lord Death."

"Why not?" I asked. Ciél then zipped her jacket and held her usual silence. She stayed quiet even as we reached the academy, silently having me turn into a chain then wrapping me around a pillar. Though she didn't speak I did the usual and pulled us up, past the stairs._ This clearly isn't about the resonance thing, and I don't need my instincts to tell me she's hiding something big._ I thought reverting back to human form. _Whatever, she's the one keeping me out of prison so keeping a secret or two is fine with me._


	10. She Can Actually Be Right?

"He's close." I muttered. Logan took a step in front of me and glared around the forest. We were on our first official soul collecting mission, in Georgia. Logan had been extremely nervous an hour before, but now she was hard-faced and steady, which surprised me; she was usually hyped up and pissed when it came to fighting. _I wonder what's gotten into her._

Something moved in my peripheral vision. Before I knew what was going on, Logan pushed me down just as a knife flew past my face, cutting my cheek.

"You two lost?" An oddly distorted voice asked. I had to swallow the bile that rose in my throat at the sight of our target. It was about 8 feet tall with huge radioactive green eyes and its body was dripping a strange dark substance.

Logan and I rushed at him. She jumped up high and transformed in mid-air.

"We've come to take your soul." I caught Logan and swung her hard against the monster's face. Her blade cut deep, but it just laughed maniacally.

"Oooh, you're from the DWMA, hmm?" There was a strange sucking sound and its wound was gone.

"Shit." I swung again, but to no avail.

"Try a barrage of attacks. Maybe he can't heal more than one wound at a time." _Ok, what the fuck is up with this chick today? Strategy from Logan Hale? _I shook my head and backed off the monster for a bit.

"What's the matter, boy? Come play with me more!" It opened its mouth wide and its tongue lashed out. It was forked, like a snake's, and razor sharp.

"Try to go for its eyes." Logan appeared on one of the axe blades. I nodded and quickly twirled her around just as the tongue swiped at my face. I ran at the monster and stabbed it in one of its eyes with the spear in between the two blades. It let out an unearthly scream and clutched at its eye. I felt myself smirk. _Huh, so Logan can actually be right about things, then._ I jumped up from the side and threw Logan as hard as I could. She flew straight through its neck and got embedded into a tree. The monster screamed again as its head soared into the air. A few moments later, its head and body disappeared and only its glowing red soul was left.

"Fucking shit, that was awesome!" Logan came up beside me, back to her old self. She had a huge triumphant grin on her face. "You should listen to me more often, Chase."

"Yeah yeah, Lo, just enjoy your damn meal already," I smiled too, gesturing at the red blob. She grabbed it and swallowed it whole.

**~The Next Day~**

"Hey, Lo?"

We were on our way to the Academy an hour early because I was paranoid about being late and sleeping in Stien's class again.

"Yeah?" She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"What was up with you yesterday? You barely said anything." I zipped up my green hoody and flicked the hood over my head.

"I was just thinking." Logan muttered, kicking a rock down the road. "You know how I get."

"Right..." I tried to search her face, but she gave nothing away. _Goddamn, she's the only one I can never fully read._ I shook my head and started walking slowly up the enormous staircase to the Academy.


	11. The Lowest Point

**Death City, NV. Morning...**

As we walked into the school I realized I was getting used to the Meisters and other Weapons whispering behind my back. Most of them don't seem to be a threat but, the fact that I didn't actually kill anyone still makes it a hassle. For a moment the whispering seemed to subside before starting right back up again. This, peaking my interest caused me to turn back seeing the new friends Ciél and I had made just yesterday, Chase and Logan. The pair looked oddly distant. "Hey, you two alright?"

After a pause Chase looked to Logan who seemed in a daze. "Just a bit of jet lag. We were on a mission in Georgia yesterday."  
'Do you care to tell us how things went on your side?' Ciél wrote. _Why, would she-_

"Well look at us." Logan said outstretching her arm in a way that placed her hand in front of Chase's face. "Not a damn scratch. We ripped him and I got a soul." While Logan continued to brag about her win I put on a fake smile, trying to mask the list of lies ran that I was reciting in my head. When I had finally settled on one I realized Chase was staring at Ciél (who I assume was thinking the same thing I was.)

As the suspicion began to become obvious in his eyes he spoke. "So what were you two up to yesterday? Didn't you go to the mission list before us?" After the question was proposed Ciél didn't even attempt to write or say anything. That's when I realized she was testing me. She want to see if I'd keep her/our secret. _I hate being tested._

"No battle scars on our end either, Ciél didn't even have to lift a finger." I said slightly reforming the truth into bragging. Unfortunately my plan came with faults that I couldn't see. Logan seemed to flinch at my words while Chase still focused on Ciél, challenging her to agree with me.

"What're you hid-"

"I don't know how to deal with being bullied." A small voice whined. Besides our group no one seemed to care all of them saying things along the lines of 'Maka will take care of it.' As Logan and Chase turned their heads to the direction the sound came from I tapped Ciél's shoulder and began sneaking towards Stein's class.

I hoped she'd follow my lead but when I heard another voice say, "You really don't deserve that Black Blood that Medusa gave you." I stopped dead, knowing Ciél had done the same. As the accused Black Blood voice began to whine I turned back and saw Ciél already headed in the general direction and follow. _Shit._

Chase and Logan were close behind but since this is a part of some 'big secret' (one which I barely know about) I had to deter them. Pretending to look at a watch I don't even own I threw out an excuse. "Damn, you two should get to class. If Ciél doesn't take care of this I will." I felt a hand pull me back as Ciél and Logan continued on.

"I'm sure Logan can handle some kid getting bullied, we've gotta talk." Chase said, though it came off as an order. My hand instantly went to the back of my head and I sighed.

_I don't have time for this._"There's nothing to talk about. Hypothetically let's say there was something to talk about there's gotta be a reason I'm not talkin'." I stated, in a slightly threatening manner. "A reason I know you wouldn't want Logan to run into."

There was a short time spent in silence between us, time Chase spent analyzing me while I stood and took it. "Lo!" He called to his partner down the hall. "Let's get to class." Hearing this she gave an obvious 'what the fuck' look but went with him anyway. As they left Chase looked back and I nodded my appreciation to him.

Quickly I caught up with as she stood with two other students in the shadows from the stairs above. A pink-haired kid, around our age was pressed to a wall at the throat by the forearm of a man, around his mid-twenties. _Definitely too old to be a student._"Great, another fly." The perpetrator here was oblivious. One of those really pale sunglasses indoors kind of guys. With his greased dirty blond hair and solid black dress shirt the only thing he was missing was a cigarette. Oddly enough the one I was most worried about was the victim, the dark liquid leaking from his(or her) nose rose more questions than it answered. "Hey, are you gonna do something or are you another mute?"

"She's not mute, she just doesn't wanna talk to you." I asked, making it sound as though she didn't speak to him in particular. "Don't you have some where to be?"

He laughed. "You should really do something about that attitude, it makes it too easy to guess you're a killer?" He said letting the kid drop to the floor. As he focused on me Ciél moved to the distressed student. "I can really feel the craving for chaos that you so proudly carry. What if I told you I had the power to take that away from you?"

"Then I'd tell you where you can shove that power. But good students shouldn't speak that way." I respond in a growl. **THIS COULD BE FUN... IF NOT FOR THAT GIRL HOLDING US BACK.**I didn't know why I was acting so aggressively, there was a certain feeling moving through me. I couldn't define the feeling so I chalked it up to my lack of sleep and continued my way. "Who are you anyway?"

"Hmm... Considering the fact that I've just decided to ruin your life I guess I should tell you." _Is everybody in this school insane or what?_"Here at the DWMA my name is Brett Nadir, as of today I'll be the schools newest combat trainer." He claimed holding out a card. The confident look plastered on his face challenged me. Unfortunately it was not a fight request, instead he was testing to see if I would run to Death with this card and whine about this Black Blood weirdo getting beat-up on.

I took the card and he grinned before I gave my name. "Well here at the DWMA I'm not 'the youngest person to ever receive the death penalty.' I'm Damian Voleur."

"...I see. Don't take this the wrong way but I seriously doubt you can speak French so I'll assume she gave you that name, right Ms. Evans?" Nadir asked, facing Ciél and the pink haired student. In fear the student jumped behind Ciél while she wrote a note.  
'Your assumption is correct Mr. Nadir.' She wrote, 'I thought it appropriate for him.'

He opened his mouth to speak again but the bell rang, simultaneously drowning out he voice. Taking no more than five seconds I looked for a clock. After finding none near enough to read I looked back to Nadir or tried. He had vanished, with myself blocking the only way out of the crevice between the floor and stairs there was no way out without going through me but somehow he left.

"That was weird as hell." I sigh. Ciél and the pink haired boy (or girl) nodded. As we walked back into the hallway was on my guard as Ciél wrote another note. 'We are late again.' "Don't worry, if he pulls out a scalpel we'll just tell him there's a rare animal for him in the lobby and run."

"I don't know how to deal with owing people." The victim said before a pitch black form appeared on his (or her) back. Slightly shocked Ciél leaped away and we both watched it take shape.

It eventually formed into a small humanoid being that began speaking (though it didn't have a mouth). "Crona!" It yelled as it began hammering the pink hair with cartoonish gloves. "How could you let that guy beat you!? I don't care what Death says, find him an chop him up."

"But Ragnarok I don't know how to deal with Lord Death. He's scary and those Reaper Chops really hurt." Crona whined.

"Hey!" I called interrupting the two during their comedic argument. They both look at me, Crona looking in wonder while Ragnarok appears angered. I match his look then continued. "You two owe us. We have a few questions for you two about Black Blood."

"What makes you think we'll answer?" Ragnarok asks.  
'We can protect you from that teacher.' Ciél offers. As Crona moves to say something his (or her) mouth is covered by the gloved hand while the being of Black Blood gestures for more. 'Without you having see Lord Death or his Reaper Chops of course.'

"We'll take it!" Crona yells prying the glove away from his (or her) mouth.  
'Excellent,' Ciél writes, a kind smile appearing on her face. 'Let's meet at the front of the school later. Damian and I have class to attend.'

Accepting the terms the three/four of us head our separate ways. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be meeting those two later but I was even less excited to see what Professor Stein does to us when we finally show up.

* * *

**A bit of madness slipped out today, what could that mean? Well Damian's lucky Ciél was around to hold it back.**


	12. What a Twist

"Whaddaya think they're hiding?"

Logan and I were sitting beside each other in the back row of desks. She had her chin in her hand and she was staring at something in the front of the room.

"Hell if I know. We shouldn't pry, though. If they wanna tell us, fine. If they don't, whatever. We hardly fucking know them, Lo. And it's not like _we_ wear our hearts on our sleeves. Must be _some_ fucking secret, though. Damian looked relieved for a second."

"Hmm," Logan shrugged and laid her head on the desk. I glanced down the rows of desks at Stein, who had just rolled in. He took one look at Logan and reached for something in his sleeve. Before I could turn my head, a scalpel flew up into the front of Logan's desk.

"No sleeping in my class, Miss Hale." He said quietly, but it rang out into the whole room. This guy...

"I wasn't sleeping, sir." Logan said, wrenching the blade out of the wood. She looked at it for a few seconds, totally expressionless, and then flung it back at Stein. He caught it between his index and middle fingers and I saw his green eyes narrow slightly. So the crazy ass teacher can read her better than me, her fucking _Meister_.

"Ok, class, let's get on with the lesson." Professor Stein said as the last of the class spilled in. Damian and Ciél came in last, followed by a pink-haired student. I looked at Damian, who gave the slightest nod.

"Today, we're going to be dissecting frogs."

Frogs? No weird ass, almost extinct hybrid animal?

The bell rang for dismissal. Everyone got up and scurried out, visibly relieved. Half of the class hadn't even picked up their scalpels. Logan and I were heading out when Stein blocked our way to the door.

"May I have a word, Miss Hale?" I glanced at her, but she was staring at something on the floor. I looked at Stein. He nodded and I went out into the hallway where Damian and Ciél were waiting.

"Where's Logan?" Damian asked.

"Stein wanted to talk to her." I said, but that sounded more like a question.

'Is she alright?' Ciél wrote.

"I don't think she is." I looked back at the classroom, then started down the hallway. "You guys can go on ahead. I'll wait for her. See ya later."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, she's probably getting lectured about sleeping in class or something."

He smiled a bit and he and Ciél left.

I went to the door and pressed my ear against it. Their voices were too low and muffled for me to make out what they were saying.

I frowned, feeling strangely helpless. What was wrong? Why didn't Logan tell _me_ about what was obviously bothering her? I blinked as I realized I felt slightly betrayed and even _jealous_. She was probably telling Stein her whole fucking life's story and the only thing she had ever told _me _was that her mom was a bitch and her dad was cool.

"You'll tell me if the problem persists, won't you?" Stein and Logan stepped out of the classroom.

"Yes, sir." She bowed a bit and walked over. "Somethin' wrong, Chase?" She asked, looking tired, older somehow.

"What?" I realized that my hands were clenched and shaking. "Oh, uh, just- nothing," I smiled. Her purple eyes darkened for a second, then she shrugged and started down the hall. I looked back to the classroom, but Stein was already gone.

"So what was that about?" I asked when we got back "home".

"What?"

"What did Stein want?"

"Oh..." she squinted hard at the dirty carpet. Then there was a knock at the door. We glanced at each other, confused, but Logan looked through the peephole.

"Oh fuck no." She wrenched the door open and slammed a fist into the face of a guy I didn't recognize.

"Logan! What the-" I rushed to the door, but stopped dead when I saw the man on the floor. He was morphing into a wolf.

"Oh damn. DAMN!" Logan grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Logan, what's _wrong_?" I put a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and stared at the wolf on the floor. It was evaporating.

"You remember that time I told you about the short fling I had with my brother's friend?" She asked sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Weeell, his friend's a witch... and she's kinda... really fuckin' pissed at me." Logan said the last part quickly and cowered against the wall by the door.

"What?! You have a fucking _witch_ after you and you never _told_ me?"

"I know I should've, but the last time I actually saw her was a few months before I met you, and she's been pretty dormant until now..." she looked scared. "Fuck, I have to tell Stein."

"What for?!" I yelled, but she was gone. "Goddamn it!" I ran after her. What else was she not telling me?


	13. Lurking in the Woods

**Turtlekorn: Introducing the TOTALLY BITCHTASTIC WOLF WITCH, BRYN.**

* * *

A fist came down on a dark wooden table. The cold air was briefly filled with outraged growls. But the witch took a deep breath through her flared nostrils and closed her blazing gold eyes. _No matter. She'll come, of her own accord. Just wait._ The witch's full lips pulled up into a smirk. Yes, she_ will_. The desire is there. The confused girl just refuses to see it.

Bryn was a woman of little patience, normally. But this particular situation demanded that she keep her temper in check. _How infuriating._

The witch was almost 21 years old. She was older than Logan, yes, but that never stopped either of them. Definitely not.

"My Fiercest Lady," her Beta, Markom, stepped into her study.

"Speak." Bryn laced her fingers together and placed them atop her desk.

"We've received word that the girl is staying at the Academy until further notice. They're under the impression that the school will protect her somehow."

"Do they?" She gave a short barking laugh. "Well, won't they be _pleasantly_ surprised!"

"Should I gather the young ones to go hunt her, Milady?"

"No, Markom. Let's leave her be for now. She'll come on her own, in time. For now, we wait."

"Yes, Milady." Markom bowed low, mid-length hair almost touching the plush burgundy carpet, and closed the grand oak doors behind him.

She pressed a big red button on the underside of her desk. A few muffled yells and curses followed, then the guards threw in the pathetic Dawlyn boy.

"Why exactly did you let yourself be attacked, Dawlyn?" The witch asked in her softest, sweetest voice. The man before her, not much older than herself, shuddered.

"I-I didn't know she'd react that q-quickly, Milady." His voice shook.

"Did I not warn you?" She coked her head to the side, eyes never leaving his surprisingly round face.

"Y-yes, Milady did indeed." He kept his wide blue eyes to the floor. Wolf protocol.

"Get out of my sight, you weak pup!" She refused to curse at the waste of space quivering in front of her. Cursing was un-lady like and after all, Bryn _was_ a lady. A lady in need of her mate, her prince. And deep inside, Logan knew fairly well that wolves are mates for life, unlike those petty human relationships. They were bound to each other, but Logan was afraid. Her human heart couldn't take all that Bryn had to offer. But she will.

"Poor Logan. Blind to the obvious. She blinded_ herself_. But I can forgive her. In time." The witch looked out of the wide window behind her desk. Her forest stretched out in all directions, covered in snow. Just the way she liked it. The only thing that was missing was her love at her side.

Somewhere within the dungeons of the famous Death Weapon Meister Academy in Death City, Nevada, Logan Hale felt a strange sensation in her chest as she slept. A hollowness she hadn't felt in years. But she was too scared and blind to understand why.


	14. When Crime Beckons

**D, the Knight: So I know it's been awhile but you can't rush perfect madness.**

* * *

Death City, NV. Midnight...

Once again I was passing up the opportunity to sleep in an actual bed. This time I was too busy thinking to even attempt to lie down. Ciél and I (mostly Ciél, I was just going break a few laws) had realized that our DWMA IDs were like black cards. We were able get a two bed hotel room to stay in until our stuff arrived (which we weren't holding our breath over). I managed to sneak out (though I'm pretty sure Ciél knows I left) and take a walk. I could swear I felt someone watching me but looking to the high laughing moon the feeling passed. _Even in a town protected by Death why would anyone be out at this time._ I though I did here that some weird things happened earlier today, something about a wolf. I'm pretty sure wolves aren't common in the city but I don't have time for that.

I have to think about the stuff Crona said after school. Chase is suspicious, Logan probably is too and the worst thing is my partner won't even tell me what we're hiding. All we got from the kid was that, 'Anyone could have Black Blood. And that we'd never know unless we could see souls or they decide to show you (which you don't want).' I can't see souls and I have to trust that Ciél can't either. In the end all we know is that Crona (says he/she) didn't do it. _I still don't see the problem. If someone's attacking Kishen Eggs isn't that good?_ I sigh looking up. The moon looks a bit bloodier in Death City. _Probably just cleaner air compared to New York._

As I continued to explore the city an odd numbness passes into me. It felt like someone was pulling at my soul, leading me in a certain direction. _There's only one person who can do that to me._ **AND YOUR SO CALLED 'PARTNER' ISN'T HERE. PERFECT_._** "So Mister Death Scythe, the other girls tell me you come here often." My jaw dropped as I peered down the street and saw Kamaria standing with a hand to a man's cheek. _What's she doing here? She knows the title 'Death Scythe' means he's killed a witch._ The two of them walked into the lit up building and I follow, hoping to find out why.

"Hi and welcome to Chupa Cabra's." An over-zealous woman says. Soon enough another woman comes to her side.

"Risa, is he old enough to be in here?" A short haired woman asks.

"Don't worry I'm not here to get drinks or..." I paused as I examined the women who seemed to be showing off their figures. "Anything. I just need to talk to her."

"I sorry, but Ms. Gunmasu's speaking to a customer right now. You're going to have to lea-" As the short haired woman tries to kindly turn me away the one called Risa puts a hand over her mouth and the two turn away from me. **DEMON CHAIN, WHY ALLOW THEM TO WASTE YOUR TIME? KILL THEM WHERE THEY STAND!** _What, am I supposed to wait outside like some asshole?_ I thought before realizing I used to do the same thing at Ms. Gunmasu's club. They begin whispering but considering how close they were it was quiet easy to hear their conversation. "What are you doing?"

"You almost blew it, Arisa. I think he's with the DWMA."

"You mean... Lord Death sent him." Arisa asked, voice shaking with nervousness. Risa nods and they instantly turn around. "Sorry, I thought you were somebody else."

"Please, come through." They said in unison. As they invited me in the only other customer peered over the pink heart shaped couch before instantly ducking down.

As I rounded the couch I was greeted by Kamaria's smile and fake red eyes, along with her usual pet mongoose sitting atop her head. "I'm so sorry; you weren't supposed to find out this way." She says making sure my attention is focused on the man hiding between her breasts.

_So this is where a legendary Death Scythe hangs out._ I think to myself, chuckling slightly. "It's a bit hard to look up to you as a Weapon when you're hiding down there." I state.

As I raise his head buy pulling his collar he made a comeback. "Shouldn't you be looking for a lawyer or something?" During the course of Death Scythe and I's argument Kamaria yawned and placed her arm over his shoulder.

Ignoring it I continue the conversation. "What's your problem with me anyway?"

"You killed one of my students," He responds suddenly changing his tone to serious. **I DON'T EXACTLY SEE THE PROBLEM HERE.** "Then you tried to eat her soul. Luckily for you your partner is the only thing stopping Lord Death from giving me the order." He growls before his voice lowered into a whisper.

As his eyes closed I tried to figure out what was wrong with him, then the witch spoke one word that explained everything. "Finally."

"You poisoned him, didn't you?" I asked.

She took her hand away from his and I noticed her nails shrink down. "Yes, most of the men I'm with don't last as long as you." Kamaria sighed.

"You do know that the DWMA is only a few blocks away, right?" I warn, not taking pleasure in her innuendo.

"But I missed you and I'm using Soul Protect anyway." Kamaria said, pretending to pout, crossing her arms and raising her breast. Noticing the direction of my eyes, she chuckles while her pet makes a similar sound. "...You're so easy."

"Shut up, Kamari."

"So, you having problems with your new girl yet? You know, secrets and such?" Kamaria asked. As I prepared a smart-ass response she placed a her index finger over my mouth. "Don't bother making a joke I've already seen the answer." _Then why ask?_

"If you didn't trust Ciél than, why'd you knock me out and let her bring me here?" I ask, dodging the question.

"What, you mean you don't feel it? I let you come here because this place will make you go MAD faster than I ever could."

"Forget about that shit already." I sigh. _I guess I can assume she doesn't know about Ciél's wavelength yet._ I thought gratefully. "Why do you want me to fall into madness so much?"

Covering her face, Kamaria cackles cutely. "If you ignore your desire for me and destruction while sane," She begins, leaning closer to me, ignoring the passed out Death Scythe between us. "Then making you lose that sanity is all I need to do." **I LIKE THE WAY MS. GUNMASU THINKS.**

"So if you're not here to bring me back," I guess leaning out of her reach. "why'd you really come to Death City?" In response to my question Kamaria's smile drops and her eyes brown eyes literally burn through the red contact lenses. At the same time black stripes appeared in the mongoose's fur as it growls. To say she/they was angry would be a gross understatement. Her nails grew sharper allowing golden poison to be seen burning off. Her powers as the Mongoose witch were going into overdrive, starting with her resistance to poisons. _Fuck, she's gonna tear down her Soul Protect._ "Hey, Kamari!" I call. It was almost impossible to tell if she was listening but her familiar seemed to calm as it went back to its usual colors so I continued. "don't worry, I'll take care of it." I know it's stupid to take a job when you don't know what it is but if I had let Kamaria go any further she'd be dead. _Besides, what's the worst that could happen?_ I made the mistake of asking myself. "Whatever you need consider it fuckin'done."

The Death Scythe twitches and Kamaria smiles. "How about we talk about this outside? I probably cured him just now and we don't want him to wake up and hear us." I nod and the two of us leave the table (and Death Scythe) and step outside. "By the way I brought your stuff."

"You're fuckin' with me, right?"

"Not yet." She said alongside the ringing of keys. "If I recall there's a certain motorcycle that's been impounded by some police back home..." Kamaria adds, tossing me the keys.

After catching the keys I re-familiarized myself with the cold metal. _The key to my old apartment, the key to my sisters place (here in Death City) and most importantly the key to my motorcycle._ "How'd you get it back?" I asked, making the mistake of not hiding my excitement. Now that she knows how happy it's that much easier for her to use me.

"Seeing how happy you are," Kamaria began. "I think it's fair to say you owe me."

"I already said I'd take care of your problem." I answer, getting onto the red and black Superbike. As I started the engine I grinned, while Kamaria moved behind me.

When I began to accelerate I felt her chuckle at my back. "I know, I just wanted to see if you're a man of your word." _Why, because you trained me not to be?_ "So you wanted to know why I had to come here? It's because there's no 'Club R.I.P.' anymore." Despite the sound of my bikes engine her words were clear. So clear in fact, that I swerved slightly due to shock. Even though she lies more than I do there's one thing I know to be true, and it's how hard Ms. Gunmasu worked to get that name known.

"So this one's serious?"

"More than you know. Damian, I actually want this person dead." Kamaria states. "I don't want to send a message I want to rain punishment."

For seconds that felt like days I didn't answer her question. Until I noticed my knuckles were chains. Considering the lack of Kishen Eggs in Death City it was easy to tell the reaction was due to the witch behind me.** DON'T BE AFRAID DAMIAN, THIS COULD BE FUN FOR EVERYONE.** _Kamari, you're really not kidding this time. Shit._ "... I'll do it."


	15. Rainy Days

**_turtlekorn_****: It's been a while, but get the fuck over it cos we're back and ready to go mad. Or not.**

* * *

It was raining hard, bringing my mood down slightly. I never really liked this kind of weather but, of course, Logan was more than happy when it rained. Except today.

"Does your head hurt or something, Lo?" I asked in a low voice as we made our way to Stein's class.

She shook her head. "I didn't get much sleep." I nodded, almost believing that lie. _I'll ask about it again later._ I thought as we reached the door to Class Cresent Moon. I spotted Damian and Cièl down the hall, both looked soaked.

"Hey guys," I greet them with a half-hearted smile and raise an eyebrow at Damian, who looked worn out. I didn't ask. The four of us walked into the room and took our seats. I tried hard to get Stein's attention, but he was pointedly ignoring my obvious staring. He wrote on the board up front, which all looked like gibberish to me, and instructed us to copy word for word. Since I couldn't be bothered with scribbling, along with more than half the class, I put my head down. Rainy days aren't my thing.

After the bell rang, everyone filed out like zombies. Even Maka, Queen of the Bookworms, only managed to copy half of what Stein wrote on the board.

"Chase, Logan, I need you to hang around for a bit." Stein's quiet voice jolted me out of the bad mood I had been in. The guy is creepy even when he doesn't mean to be. It must be a gift. Damian and Cièl both looked at me with raised eyebrows, but I glanced back at Logan and they got the message.

"Spirit was sent to check out some suspicious activity on the outskirts of the city last night and found a man and two wolves trying to sneak their way in. Spirit dealt with the wolves easily, but Lord Death wanted the other alive. He says he has a message of great importance to give you, Logan." His green-eyed gaze turned to my partner, who stared back.

"Did he say what his name is?" She asked monotonously.

"Steele. Ring any bells?" Stein rolled his eyes a bit at the name. Logan let out a breath through her nose and one of her arms glowed, transforming into one of her blades. "Where is he?"

Stein took a cigarette out and lit it, puffing out a cloud of smoke from the side of his mouth. Was he seriously allowed to do that on school grounds? "I'm assuming you know him?"

"I wish I didn't." Logan transformed her arm back and plopped down onto the ground. "Have you interrogated him yet?"

"Lord Death has Spirit on that as we speak. What I want to know is how _you're_ involved in this, Logan." Stein put the cigarette out on the ashtray at his desk and cranked his screw until it clicked loudly.

I looked at Logan and she sighs heavily. "Bryn's convinced that we're mates; wolves mate for life. The guy DeathSythe's gonna try to interrogate is Bryn's so-called third-in-command. He sorta hates me."

Stein raised his eyebrows and I almost choked on my own spit. "Mates?" Stein regained his composure faster than I did. "Let me guess, this Steele man is jealous of you?" When Logan shrugged and nodded, he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Is there anything we can do, Professor?" I asked in a tight voice. Stein pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You should start by helping Spirit out for now. Going out and trying to find the witch Bryn would be suicide at the moment. I also suggest you two start working on your soul resonance."

"Where's DeathSythe, then?" Logan got up and set her jaw.

"Down in the dungeons, right under where you guys and Crona stay."

Crona? Who the hell-

"Thanks, Stein." Logan mutters, heading straight for the door. I turn to follow, but Stein's hand was suddenly on my shoulder. "Don't let her do anything stupid, Chase; you may not notice it, but her soul is slowly succumbing to madness."

"I'll try, Professor." I shook his hand off and ran to catch up with Logan, feeling worse than I've ever felt before. So Logan was slowly going insane and I had to hear it from Mr. Completely Fucking Insane himself instead of from Logan herself?

But what if _she_ doesn't even know?


	16. Mixed Emotions

**I don't know how to explain it but it feels kind of good to write for this story again. Unlike my partner in crime I'll be a bit more polite. Welcome back everyone. I'll probably have gone MAD by the end of this.** (He says as if he's not already there)

* * *

** Death City, NV. Afternoon.**

After walking out of Stein's class, Ciél stops me. Written on her Club R.I.P. notepad she asks, 'Damian, can you wait here for a moment? I have to speak to someone before we leave.'

"No problem." I reply, leaning up against the wall. "It's not like I'm in a rush to get back in the rain." She takes in my answer, pausing to analyze me. I realized at that point why she had been watching me since I got back last night (or technically this morning). She must've noticed the daze I was in back in class. I forge a quick smile giving her the confidence that I'd be fine. _I am so fucked._ I think to myself as Ciél walked down the hall leaving me in front of our Crescent Moon class.

I'm glad at the moment. Being alone gives me time to think, about what Kamaria has gotten me into. _Death's gonna kill me._ I'm already on a probationary status. If I kill someone he'll know, especially since they're supposed to be here, in Death City. It was fine for now though, I have know clue on how to find him besides a tattoo on his back. _I hope she doesn't expect me to just walk around asking people to lift their shirts to look for ink._ It was an unusual tattoo though, a wolf with the shadow of a man entrenched within a solid black circle. Kamaria said she was going to keep me informed. Though of her own accord, she added the term that while finding info she gets to stay at my sister place in Death City while she's away on business. I'm already afraid of going near there at the risk that my sister could show up, now I've got to worry about Kamaria making me 'uncomfortable' while we're alone.

I spot Ciél coming back down the hall, towards me. Though her mouth still remains covered by the collar of her jacket I could tell she was happy about something. _She's my partner. Can I trust her to keep cool if I tell her what's up?_ I ask myself, pondering whether or not to tell Ciél about my promise. _C'mon D, Ciél broke you out of prison. She's not gonna run to Death when shit goes down._ I was lucky she didn't ask why our stuff appeared at our room like 'magic', there's no way I can keep pushing it. "Ciél," I call as she begins writing something down. "There's something I need to tell you." She looks up to me with a questioning look on her face, trying to decipher my next few words. "… So remember Ms. Gunmasu from the club?" Ciél nods and the door to our classroom opens.

Chase and Logan both walk out of the room. Logan leaves the room with her head down in thought and Chase watches her with both concern and frustration. Ciél quickly writes a note to greet the two. 'Excuse me are you two alright?' Logan keeps walking, almost straight into me until I stepped to the side.

As she continues to walk down the hall, Chase also passes us with a low mumble that sounded something like, "Damn wolves." Ignoring it, Ciél and I look back at each other for answers.

She realizes I know just as much as she does then goes back to her note. 'Damian, What was it that you wanted to tell me?' I shake my head._ I'll tell her about it later._ Ciél doesn't answer for a moment then writes another message. 'I see. Well, I have good news. I found some people willing to oversee our Soul Resonance training.' I open my mouth to speak but swiftly clasps her hands together as if begging.

I release a sigh. _This could be an easy way to tell her and I might find out more about her._ "Fine, but! You can't talk about anything you see in my head."

She hesitantly nods at my condition and the leads me down the hall, towards the front of the school. Leaving through the front door I sigh once again as the rain hits me. I put up my hood and look at our spectators. Mr. Barrett Ms. Nygus and Mr. Nadir._ A zombie a mummy and an asshole? Great._ "These are the people who're gonna watch us?"

Ciél nods and I face-palm. 'Shall we begin?' This time I hold in my sigh, jump and just transform into chain form. This instant I land in her hands I try to figure things out. _How am I supposed to do this again? Match our breathing then out souls follow... right?_ I try to find, copy and sync up with Ciél's breathing.

Before long I hear a very feint melody in my head.

**In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel,**  
**Living in the garden of evil,**  
**Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed.**

_Singing?_ It was a muffled version of Ciél's voice. It had lost some of its beauty as if I was hearing it under water. The sound was oddly enticing. It lead down a hall that looked something like and art gallery, picture of various instruments all over the walls and even on the ceiling, leaving barely any space for me to see the dark wallpaper of the walls themselves. It's hard to explain I can tell the walls are blue but they somehow appear darker than black. _Is this my soul… or hers?_ As I continue down the hall the volume of the music lowers. I'm following the sound of the music, but I don't take the lowering of the volume as me getting further away. The solid white room at the end of the hall makes me quite confident that I am still heading the right way.

As I pass into the room black chain-mail armor replaces my skin and my clothes become a shining crimson. _What the hell...?_ I ask myself looking at my hands. Even the dreads in front of my face have become dark chains. There's nothing in the room but a long dinner table that I'd expect to see in a mansion. At the far end is a small glowing light. _What is this?_ It was a soul, Ciél's soul. The soul is calm until I reach out to it. The front of the soul cracks open like a clay mask and the music from before blast loudly from inside.

**No one's gonna take my soul away**

It feels like something was being drawn out of my head and something of Ciél's soul flies into its place. I don't have time to analyze what I saw before I'm forced back to the real world.

With explosive force I'm forced back into human form to fly to the ground from Ciél's arms. The force makes me slide until the back of my head reaches Mr. Nadir's shoe. The sound of the song still blares loudly in my ear and I put my hands to my ears feeling the wet warm liquid I know to be blood. I sit up to find Ciél. She's still standing but her hands are at her throat, giving the international sign of choking. I can see a small version of my chain wrapped tightly around her neck. _Fuck!_ I quickly stand to charge in and pull the chain from her throat. However, Mr. Nadir pushes me back down just as quick. I glare at him and he says something that I cannot hear do the ringing in my ears and points forward. I look again a Mr. Barrett easily cuts the chain with some kind of combat knife.

The instant the chain broke I could hear Ciél panting. She fell to her hands and knees as Mr. Barrett approached me. Before I could react the was a large black three-pronged claw at my throat, chest and stomach, threatening to pierce each. It had extended from Nadir's arm showing himself in partial weapon form. "Nygus, take Ciél to the nurse's office and take care of her." Mr. Barrett orders. "Brett and I are taking Damian Voleur to Lord Death.

"Yes Sid." She replies, before following her Meisters orders. She helps Ciél up and takes her inside. I want to help her but something was holding me back. Fear._ I could've killed Ciél if we practiced alone. Is that reason enough for Lord Death to kill me?_ I only ask myself that question shortly. I'm not afraid of that. What I'm afraid of is what Ciél's soul showed me. As Barrett and Nadir lead me down the hall I thought about it. A woman's humming and the tattoo I'm looking for inked across a man's back. All within a large house that flashes from on fire to not repeatedly. There wasn't anything particularly scary about it but it worried me. Another thing that worries me is that she took something from me as well. I don't know what memory she took but judging by my luck, I can guess it's not a good one.

When we got to the Death Room. "Hiya hey! What're you three up to?" Lord Death asks in his usual cheery tone. Mr. Nadir just yawned as Mr. Barrett explained things.

As I wasn't going to pray to Death doing their conversation I decided to listen so I might be able to defend myself later. They talked about the short training session that took literally two minutes which confused me considering it felt more like an hour had passed. He also explained that I met with a woman last night in an area known to deal with witches. I sincerely doubt Death Scythe (remembers) anything about last night. Which means somebody really was following me. _I really am on probation._ Which means Ciél and Kamaria are probably up next. And if we're seen with Logan and Chase too much we'll cause them trouble too.

"We've already looked into that... shop, Sid." He stressed the word shop as though he didn't to call it that. "Their work may be suspicious, but they are still citizens of Death City. And Nadir, how many different reactions have you seen to incompatible wavelengths?"

"That is true. This may be more Stein's expertise but when a Meister and Weapon can't match their wavelengths, things may get dangerous." Mr. Nadir, comments while stretching.

"Lord Death, I was never the kind of man to let his students be endangered." Sid replies. "Voleur has already killed one student and eaten their soul."

I feel my eyebrow twitch at this an under my breath I mutter. "Allegedly."

"What was that?" Lord Death asks leaning forward.

I sigh, choosing now to make my plea. "I said it was an accident. I owe Ciél my life I'm not going to turn on her."

"I see..." Lord Death says, sounding quite skeptical. He lifts his hand for what I assume would be a reaper chop to put me in the hospital. Instead he forcefully (yet playfully) pats my shoulder. "Well, I suppose you should talk to her." He slightly pushes me back. Taking Lord Death's hint I leave the Death Room. Just before the door closes I here Sid say something about spying on me. It made me wonder how much they knew about me before I got here.

_Ciél. What did she see from my soul. There are things in my mind that I don't want to relive. She definitely couldn't handle it._ I shake my head and head to nurse's office to talk to Ciél.

* * *

**The name of the song is Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Ray. You don't know how long it took me too find an appropriate song.**


	17. Be Scared or Better

** And so the madness continues! Shout out to all the people out there with sunburns. I am SO sorry.**

* * *

**2:47 AM.** My jaw ached from clenching it too hard as Logan's footsteps echoed off of the stone walls of our room. She had been pacing for almost two hours straight, gnawing at her nails.

"I don't know how to deal with this..." a small voice said from somewhere down the hall.

"Logan, sit down at least!" I finally hissed at her from under my pillow, "There are other people down here, you know!"

"Sorry!" Her pacing quickened. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about what Dog Breath said."

I sighed. Logan had all but knocked Death Scythe off of his chair to get to the cell Steele was in. She was pissed the fuck off, but back in our room, she was a wreck. Death Scythe would only let Logan in, so I didn't know what was said in the cell.

"Look, pacing around isn't gonna help, so just try and get some rest, alright?"

"B-but sleeping isn't gonna help either, Chase!" Her voice almost broke. I got up and put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking badly.

"C'mere, Lo." I sat her down on my bed and looked her straight in the face. "What did Steele say to you?"

"He said that Bryn is prepared to launch an ambush if she has to. She and her pack will destroy all of Death City just to get a worthless sack of meat." Her eyebrows furrowed. "That sack of meat would be me, of course. He said he would've killed me if Spirit hadn't found him and his boys. Told me I was too weak to stop her, so I should just be a good little cunt and let her find me... He mentioned something else too... something called Umbra. He didn't say anything else after that."

"That's it? You sure?"

Logan slowly put her hands up to her face. It took me a minute to realize that she was crying. "I'm j-just really confused and s-scared, Chase. I-I dream about her every night a-and it's always the same thing!"

I was almost too shocked to do anything but stare at her as she lowered her hands to dig her nails into her arms. Not knowing what to say, I just put an arm around her shoulders. Pretty soon, she was sniffling into my shirt.

I had never seen Logan Hale cry before. So all I could do was hold her until she straightened up and shuffled to her bed, laying down with her back to me.

~The Next Morning~

"Chase... Chase?"

Someone shook my shoulder. I wiped the drool from my mouth and sat up. The sky was just starting to brighten. "Logan? It's dawn. Which means I still have time to sleep."

"No, fuck sleep, we have to start training! So get your ass up."

"Oh come_ on_, Lo, let me sleep in just this once, please? We can train after school today. Maybe you can even see if Stein'll be willing to give us some remedial classes or some shit." Through my groggy haze, I shuddered at the prospect of training with Professor Stien._ Let's see how seriously she takes that suggestion._ I thought before drifting to sleep again.

"Lazy bastard."

It felt like a few seconds later when Logan was shaking my shoulder again, frantically, and yelling at me.

"CHASE, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AND WE LIVE IN THE FUCKIN' SCHOOL DUNGEONS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DAMN RETARDED THAT WOULD BE?!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, get a grip. Since when do you give two shits about being on time to class? Is it 'cause of that psychotic teacher?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wait, you don't_ like_ him, do you? You're not crushing on him?" It was an almost funny thing to even consider, since this was _Logan _and she never expressed any interest in the male part of the species.

She rolled her eyes at me, which I noticed were bloodshot. "Professor Stein's just cool, okay? 'Sides, I'd rather not find personally out if the rumors are true about students being late to his class."

"Go on without me. You've made me curious." It was probably the lack of sleep talking, but I smirked and laid back down.

Logan snorted. "Suit yourself, but I'm gonna start training after school today, whether you're in detention scraping up your intestines or not, got it?"

"Yeah, sure."

She slung her backpack on and left, muttering under her breath.

* * *

Logan walked into Class Crescent Moon, which was empty except for Professor Stein. _Huh. I'm really damn early._

"I take it that Spirit let you into the cell, then?" The silver-haired man asked nonchalantly as Logan settled herself in her usual seat. She nodded._ Death Scythe must've blabbed. Saves me from retelling the fucking story, though._ "I've been meaning to ask you something, Professor."

Stein took out a scalpel and inspected the blade, "Go ahead."

"Would you be willing to oversee my training?" Logan inwardly pleaded that the man wouldn't force her to literally get on her knees and beg.

"Hmm..." Professor Stein tapped his chin. "I suppose I_ could_. Assuming Chase will be training ad well." Logan nodded. "Fine. But I have one very important thing to ask of you in return."

_Oh fucking Death, this should be interesting._ "Alright."

Stein stared hard at the black-haired girl. "You must give me your word that you won't go looking for the witch Bryn." His eyes narrowed. Logan felt the beginnings of anger bubble up in her stomach._ Does this guy seriously think I'm that fucking stupid?!_ She took a few seconds to answer. "Yes, you have my word, Professor."

Stein relaxed just the tiniest bit. "Good. Stay after class, we'll start the training at my lab." He smirked as Logan's purple eyes widened a bit at that last part. "What, are you having second thoughts already, Miss Hale?"

Logan rolled her eyes. "Hell no."

As the start of class drew nearer, people started flowing in. Cièl and Damian walked in, the latter friend looked a bit troubled. _Hmm. Should I tell 'em what's up? Maybe one of them knows something about Umbra._ When the bell finally rang and her Meister failed to show, Logan rolled her eyes and turned some of her attention to the lesson about Soul Resonance Stein was writing on the board.

* * *

~Later That Day~

"Is it comfy up there, dumbass?"

"I swear, Lo, I _will_ spit on you. I can work on my aim while you play around with Mr. Teacher Of The Year."

"Someone's cranky." Stein said with a wide smirk. I rolled my eyes. He had tied me up on a huge wooden stake behind his lab for being late to his class. But that wasn't the worst part. No. The worst part was that it was hot and I was in my boxers.

"Too bad you have sensitive skin, eh, Chase?" Logan cackled.

"Has it been an hour yet?"

"You have three minutes and twenty-eight seconds left."

I hung my head. My skin felt like it was going to literally start frying any second. Though, in reality, it was just starting to turn pink. Still hurt like hell.

"Alright, you can come down now." Stein cut me down and handed me a water bottle, which I promptly guzzled down. "Have you learned you lesson, Mr. Mallard?"

I nodded with my mouth full of water.

"Good, then I expect you to be the first person to walk through my classroom door. Got it?"

_Isn't that a little bit overboard, Psycho?_ "Yes, sir."

Stein nodded and started walking. "Now, for today, I want both of you to run as many laps as you can around my laboratory."

"What?!" I stared at the back of his head incredulously.

"Why don't you follow Logan's lead and do as I say instead of standing around in your boxers questioning me, Chase?" Stein said without turning around. Before I could look around frantically for my clothes, Logan threw then at my face and started on her first lap.

"Teacher's pet." I muttered as I yanked on my pants.

The sky started to darken. After what seemed like an eternity, Stein told us to stop. Logan was sweating, trying to catch her breath, but she looked weirdly proud of herself. I was on the ground, panting and holding my side (which hurt like hell with my sunburn).

"Hmm. I suppose that'll be enough for today. See you in class in the morning." Stein walked off, waving a hand over his shoulder dismissively.

"Crazy ass bastard. Did we seriously just come over here to run around his goddamn house?!"

"Chill out, man. Let's go do something! I'm pumped up!" She jogged in place despite all the sweat dripping off her face.

"Uh, what is it that you have in mind?" _What's she so fucking hype about?_

"Let's go... um..." Logan scratched her head. "Damn it... Ah, fine, let's just go back to our dungeon." She grabbed my arm and dragged me back to our room below the school. As she went off to the school showers, I couldn't help but wonder if Logan was trying to distract herself from what she told me the night before.


End file.
